Underworld: Rebirth
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: This takes place after Underworld:Awakening, a year later. Selene does find Michael, but she also finds someone else she never thought she would see. Michael is curious about David & why he is helping them. Who is the mystery woman? Michael finds someone he never thought he would see again, who is it? Will this war ever come to an end. Note: I was requested to do this by instructin
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**_**: Selene, Eve, & David escapes Antigen searching for Michael. However since David chose not return to his coven, his father has been searching for him. It has been harder for this war between lycans, vampires, & humans now that Eve has been brought into the world. But nothing will stop Selene from finding Michael no matter what. It has been a year now, & Selene does not understand why David is helping her & Eve find Michael. **_

**Chapter 1**

"Did we lose them?", asked Eve shakily after turning into her hybrid form.  
"Yes, I believe so? David any sign?", Selene asked to male vampire.  
"Yes, either they are dead or ran away terrified of Eve. Eve how close are we?", he said with eyes still icy blue from the attack.  
"Very, about a mile from here, but he is in the woods running or something. I can't tell it's been an hour or 2 since I last had a vision.", she replied nervously.

Selene was very happy right now to see Michael again, her mate. She has helped him escape Antigen, but she wished he was there when she went back to get him. It has been 13 years now that she hasn't touched Michael, & she worries that he left her. She didn't know where he was until 3 hours ago when her daughter had a vision of him. They ran through the woods, & David was with Eve to protect her while she went alone. She preferred to be alone right now, & then she heard a few howls. Now she was worried about Eve & David, but she had to keep her focus on Michael for her daughter's sake & her's as well. She shot 3 lycans before they could even reach her, & then she saw a hybrid tearing a lycan in half, Michael. It was him, she recognized those dark black eyes that got her soul in them in a good way.

"Michael...", is all she could say right now being so relieved to see him.  
"Selene, is that really you?", he asked changing into his human form. He put his hand on her cheek, & she shed a small tear & nodded. He never saw her shed a tear before ever, she was always cold until she met him. He kissed her passionately, before 2 strangers to him came. The girl walked forward to him being surprised, but he was focused on the male vampire who was covered in lycan blood.

"Is it really him?", the girl asked & Selene nodded yes. Then Michael realized something she looks little like Selene, but her eyes where his.  
"Selene, who are they?", he asked looking at his mate. He looked back at David who was just leaning against the tree wiping some of the blood off from his knuckles. Michael was worried now. Could Selene found another person that was like her more than him, & just left him.  
"This Eve, she is your daughter, our 13 year old daughter. Stop being jealous of him, & I can tell when you are remember. That is David, he saved my life & Eve's many times & helped us escape Antigen. I trust him.", she told Michael.  
"How is that possible, though?", he asked trying to hide the fact that he is a father to the love of his life's beautiful daughter. Selene kissed him, & said, "I think you know how that works. Now come on we have to leave. David I know you don't want to go back, but I think we have to just for tonight.", she said.  
"I know, & I understand but someone won't be happy. So let's go, before the sun comes up.", he replied sharpening his blade.

They got in a abandoned truck & drove to wherever Selene was taking them. "Where are we going & what did I miss?", Michael asked curious about everything he just heard. "We are going to David's old coven, but we are only going there because daylight is coming & humans hunt us during that time. You missed alot during the last decade, but I warn you some people will try to kill you.", she responded looking at her sleeping daughter. She was wrapped in David's trench coat because was winter, she was already tired & freezing. This does puts a bigger risk for David if sunlight hit him, but he didn't care about that. There was something he was hiding from them all, that only his coven barely knew. They got to the abandoned cathedral just in time before the sun rose.

"Why are you here traitor?", a female vampire guards asked probably a Death Dealer. Then her eyes drifted to David, & let them pass. Everyone let them pass through, surprised to see David back with a traitor & two hybrids. Then Thomas looks at them, but mainly at his son. "You came back in time we have been attacked by lycans, David. 55% of our coven has died because you weren't here to protect them, why so you can run off with the traitor & those pest."  
"I did not come back to return to your desire of power. It is not my fault you won't let them fight a war that you choose to forget.", David said strongly. Then his eyes drift to this woman who was chained with her head down, lycan he thought.  
"What did you do to her?", he said picking up the lycan's face up that was all bloody was almost torn off.  
"I did what I had to protect this coven from them, or do you forget what they did to your mother.", Thomas replied. The lycan moved & almost bit David's hand, but something about her was familiar. "You touch me again, & your fucking hand or head gets taken off.", she said with her eyes full of anger. Michael looked at her realized something similar about her too. Her eyes & hair was like Selene's. His eyes drift to Selene then back at her.

"Selene, can you stand next to her for me please?", he told his mate. She looked at him weird like & mouthed why. She looked at Eve was standing behind her father, afraid of Thomas who sold her to the lycans.  
"Please, just do I'm thinking of something that you might be happy with.", he replied knowing what she mouthed. She did what he said standing next to her, & her head barely lift. It was enough for Michael to see it, & David saw it too along with everyone else.  
"Michael, tell me why am I standing next to her? Tell me or I'll shoot you until u tell me.", she said to him.  
"You can't see it can you? Selene, she looks a little like you. I think maybe she is your sister or a family member of yours.", he told her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Selene looked at the lycan who was bleeding badly, & realized it too. How was it possible all her family members were dead, this has to be trick.  
"Thomas, I don't know what fucking game you are playing, but this too far for even for you.", she snarled at him.  
"What are you talking about, she came 6 minutes after the lycans came.", he replied trying not to provoke the Death Dealer.  
"So it's not ironic that we came here, a lycan attack, & she looks like my dead sister, Lily.", she yelled. The lycan lifted her head, & her eyes changed to icy blue, vampire eyes.  
"How do you know that name, that's my mother's name. Just kill me already. You are going to anyway.", she said. Everyone was shocked at this, Selene more than most.  
"Your mother? Who are you, my family all died, so stop playing this fucking game with me.", Selen said with her eyes going icy blue being angered. Michael put his hand on her shoulder, & Eve stood by her mother now to calm her down.  
"Lily, she is my mother I'm not lying. Bite me if you have to find the truth within me.", she begged. Selene bit her neck finding memories of this girl.

She saw her sister Lily getting up from the bite of Viktor, & walking away but passed out. A lycan woman came by & took her dying sister to a cave. She saw that she was pregnant, & took the child out of her womb before the mother died. She raised the girl as if it was her own, even if it was a vampire, a union between lycan & vampire. The child fell in the river, & almost died if the lycan didn't bite her & turned her into a hybrid, the first hybrid. The child ran after, humans killed her adoptive mother & found herself with Lucian He saw Sonja in her, & raised her as if she was his own, which in a way she was. She ran away when she was 16, afraid of being hunted & lived her life alone. She found herself reliving her pain & torment from lycans & vampires that abused her. She ran again only this time she stayed that way, running every day & night. She trained herself to fight, & stole weapons from covens & basically became a Death Dealer. Then this night came that she killed most of the lycans. After all that Selene, just starred at her niece, & asked, "What's your name?"  
"Jessica, it's Jessica, & know who you are.", she replied still terrified.

David unchained the vampire, but knew she was hybrid, but had to keep it a secret for her sake. "She is a vampire, that killed lycans,Thomas. You accused her of being a lycan when she clearly isn't one." Jessica looked at him, wondering why is he helping her after he knows that she is a hybrid.  
"She was lycan I swear to God she was. Unless she is hybrid, Selene you bit was she?", he said. Selene nodded her head no, but Michael & Eve knew the truth.  
"One day you stay here then leave. You are lucky that our species is dying & I need more vampires.", Thomas said while most of the people rolled their eyes.

Jessica healed quickly, but Selene wanted to talk to her. While Michael planned to talk to David.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there in your life.", Selene told her niece.  
"It's fine really, I didn't know I had an aunt that was alive. Kraven told me about my family, & how Viktor killed them. I don't know why he didn't mention you.", she replied.  
"Probably to protect you, but how are you a hybrid. I had to bite Michael instantly to turn him into one, but you were only 6 when you turned & how do you control one side of you? I saw how you turned yourself into a full vampire & full hybrid.", she asked very curiously.  
"Well, over the years of being hunted I had to fit into covens & packs so I can survive. I just have to really concentrate, but I don't know if your mate & daughter can do that. It took me a century to figure it out fully, & control both. I don't really trust either side so I never chose, I just did whatever to avenge people I loved.", she said looking down.  
"Do you think you could teach Eve, if you can. I want to try to give her a normal life, but I can't with us running & fighting. At least if she did then maybe she could go to school. 12 years I missed with her, & I don't plan to miss anymore, & the same goes for you too. I want to know more about your life besides what I saw, after all we are family.", Selene said looking at Eve who was playing with her father. Eve ran to them, & hugged both of the woman. This made Jessica weird, but yet this felt good to her. She didn't like to be touched, but this was her only cousin. Then Selene saw Michael walk away, probably to get blood for them.

...

David, started his usual training, knife throwing, stabbing, ect., but Michael comes in. "What do you want?", David ask feeling just a little exhausted from the thirst of blood he was craving for. He got to the fringe that was there, that kept blood bags that were normal body temperature to drink, & drank the bag.  
"Just wondering what's your angle helping Selene, Eve, & Jessica?", Michael replied just leaning against the wall.  
"I don't have one.", he said while packing his knives back where he kept them.  
"That's hard to believe, since you been eyeing on them ever since I met you.", Michael said almost letting his claws out.  
"I said I don't have one, but since it's day light & I have feeling Selene wants to stay so eve can get rest. I'll tell you. I know how it feels to lose someone you love.", Daivid said as he walked out, & saw Jessica in her room changing, but just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Selene did find a room where Eve has her own little room, but still with her parents. Michael comes in with some blood bags. Eve went to her father, & hugged him. It did feel a little weird to him that his 13 year old daughter that he found out today is hugging him, but just let it go. He gave Selene & Eve 2 blood bags just in case they needed more. He can tell by how exhausted Selene is that she needed 2 or maybe 3 bags to just get her back to her normal self that he knew. After his daughter drank, she read a a book called, _Winter Moon. _

"She hasn't been able to put it down, ever since I got her that book.", Selene told him kissing him.  
"She looks like you, but what did your ne..Jessica say to you?", he said kissing her back trying not to take it further.  
"She told me about her life, & I told her that I want to be in her life now. She is the only thing I have left from my family, that & you & Eve. You know she said she could try to teach Eve to control her hybrid side. That she can try to live a normal life, I don't want her to have the life i had, being raised to be a killer.", she replied.  
"I understand that, but she might not want to come by the way she looked at us. Let her decide what she wants first, & you should ask Eve that. I do agree that she should try to have a normal childhood. Let them do what they want don't force them, Selene.", he replied to her kissing her forehead.  
"Mother, father, I'm going to bed.", Eve yelled in a yawn. They both said night well morning to her, & Selene got on top of Michael & kissed him passionately. Michael took off her corset, & latex, while she took off the shirt & pants he was wearing. She moaned when he went in her & kissed her neck, "Michael.", is all she could say. He did go harder & did bite her neck a little that her eyes turned icy blue in a good way. He went harder, knowing that she wanted more & so did he, but had to go easy on her since he doesn't want to get her pregnant not yet anyway. She flipped them over so she was on top, & put his length in her mouth. He moaned when she went harder, that her fangs did dig a little in him that it hurt a little. They stopped after an hour, & both were out of breath.

"I missed that.", she said kissing his cheek.  
"I did too. You didn't see anyone else while I was gone?", he asked looking at her beautiful eyes & pushing some of her raven hair out of her face.  
"No, no one was close enough to be you. I love Michael, & only you until I die.", she replied as she put her head on top of his chest. He put his arm around her & kissed her forehead before she went to sleep.  
"I love you too, Selene.", he said & then went to sleep next to her for first time in 13 long years. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's the same dream as it is everything morning, David sleeps. It is always of her & her daughter, & then ending of them dying in their house. 2 centuries ago it happened, & not one day goes by that he doesn't blame himself for what had happened to his family.

_"I love you David.", the dream said a woman who was similar to Selene. It always started happy, then drifted to them getting burned.  
"I love you too.", he replied kissing her & moving some of her dark brown hair out of her green eyes._  
_It kept going forward to the point where he married her, Evangeline, his vampire bride. She was like him in many ways, but didn't know her that her life will end soon. Moved forward to the birth of his daughter, Mary, 3 years old she was when she died. It kept showing all good memories he had of them, & then it all changed when he left them. It was normal day to get blood for them, but deep down he knew he shouldn't have left them alone without anyone to protect them. Then he came back, & their house on fire, but his bride's body burned from the sun not of the flames. She was holding their daughter, & with another one growing inside her, but there was nothing he could do for them. From that point on, he always watched people being together, & promised to never find anyone else to be with him. This why he fought lycans & humans, they killed his family._

He wakes up with deep breaths from the after affect of that nightmare he always had. This is why he never sleeps, because he doesn't want to see them like that. This why he helps Selene, because he knows how feels to someone you love very much. That & Eve reminds him of Mary, but today was a day he wished was burned. The anniversary of his family's death all those years ago. It's only been 4 hours of sleep he had, but that was enough for him. He gets up, not wanting to stay in there any longer & goes in the training sector in the coven. When he got there he saw Jessica training, & killing the lycan & human dummies they had out. He just stood there & watched her fight.  
"Why are you staring at me?", she asked now with her eyes icy blue.  
"You fight pretty good, almost as good as Selene.", he replied to her, but she just ignored him & went back to training. This was all she knew really, nothing more then kill or to be killed.  
"Aren't you supposed sleeping? It's not even sunset & here you are the only vampire that is awake.", she said while kicking & destroying a punching bag.  
"Aren't you? You must sleep at some point, but I can see you rather not. Who are you anyway besides being Selene's niece.", he told her.  
"Well I don't sleep & if I stay I might tell you, but for now you just get to wonder who I am.", she said with a grin that he sorta found kinda hot. He went over by the knife throwing part, & threw some blind by only hearing when thee mannequins will come for forward. While watching, Jessica only thought to herself that she might be falling for this vampire. No, she couldn't. He is one of them & she doesn't trust anyone that is close to her. Even if she did why he would he be interested in her, she's a hybrid not a pure blood like him. 

She started shooting the stone heads that was in here as target practice, & hit every one that was shown. David came by next to her doing the same thing as her, but hit them more quicker than her. This surprised Jessica, because usually she is quick, but today was weird.  
"You know I bet you can't beat me in hand to hand combat, 1 round.", she said almost taunting him.  
"Is that a bet then?", he asked watching her with those brown of eyes of his. Why is she making him feel this way around her? She isn't special or anything really.  
"That it is. What's the matter afraid of a girl beating the hell out of you?", she walked over to the fighting arena where they fought against each other. She motioned him to come over, & fight, & he did just to get it over with already. She kicked his sides, but he dodged it & grabbed her leg & flipped her over. She got up while he was turned around & kicked him hard that he fell. He got up & tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist & flipped him over. She pinned him to the floor with her boot.  
"30 seconds you survived, but a lycan would have already killed you.", she told him looking down at him. He was quiet handsome even for a vampire that was shirtless.  
"How the hell do you know that? You could already be dead, & I already died from a lycan thank you very much.", he said while getting up.  
"How did you manage that?", she asked.  
"It's complicated, but you should stay to show these vampires how to fight. I can't stay here really.", he told her.  
"I don't stay in one place very long, but I could if you stay. I need a little punching bag here & there.", she said with wink before walking away to pack her guns back where she kept them. She soon left, but tripped over a knife & landed on top of him. They stayed like that for a bit, but coming to her senses she got up. Why is this happening to her, she shouldn't be falling for him. There is a war going on & no time to be flirting with him or anyone. He felt the same way for her somehow, & didn't what to do about it. She was beautiful, a good fighter, & she was different than most people, she was unique. Before he could say anything she walked away, & went back in her room trying ot sleep, but couldn't. All she could think about was him, & why. Why did he have to have those brown eyes that read her completely, being a good fighter, & more she wanted to know about him. She never had feelings for any male, but he got her attention, but she chose to ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Selene wakes up early thinking last night was a dream, but there he was sleeping next to her. She was relived to see him again, but it felt weird being in arms again, but she was glad to be. She does need to find someplace else to live this is just a remembrance of her old coven that betrayed her & lied to her. She got changed in her usual outfit, & went to see Eve to see if she was awake. When she went out she wasn't there, & now she was worried. She went out the room, & looked everywhere for her. She heard Eve slightly scream, & ran to her with her pistols ready to fire if needed. When she saw Eve she was with Jessica, her cousin changing into hybrid form & human form.  
"Hey, mom. Sorry I left when you were sleeping, but I wanted to see Jessica. She is teaching me how to control my hybrid side like her. She told me you wanted me to try, so I could have a normal life.", Eve told her mother & she was relived to find her ok.

"I wanted to ask you that, but you answered that for me. But Eve please don't go out unless one of us is out watching you, no offence Jessica.", Selene told her daughter & her niece just nodded to her. She still feels weird after what happened with David. She can't tell her aunt how she feels, she would just probably shot him until he stopped healing. She doesn't know if she actually has feelings for him, or is it just he had no shirt on. Her aunt's eyes drift to her shoulder peeping out an ink pattern, a tattoo.

"What is your tattoo, & why did you get if you don't mind me asking?", Selene asked while Eve was beside her mother.  
"Well, since everyone is still sleeping I will show you both.", she said turning around taking the t-shirt she had on off. She did wear latex most of the time, but her latex out fit was torn to sheds by Thomas, & it was too similar to her aunt's. She unclasped the bra, but kept it where her breast won't show. Both Selene & Eve gasped at the tattoo she had on her shoulder blades. Her tattoo was of angel wings, saying bravery, selfless, honest, kind, & intelligent. The tip of her wings reached to her shoulders just grazing them.  
"It's beautiful, but what are the wings for?", Eve asked knowing what her mother was going to say.  
"Too remind me to fight for good people, & for remembrance of our family.", Jessica replied.  
"It is nice, but why do you have one?", Selene asked checking if anyone was coming near.  
"Just remind me that there are good people in this world believe it or not. I have saved people, & the called me their guardian angel or angel of darkness. I don't why they think I'm some protector, but I should protect these people that get caught in this war. Do happen to have another latex suit I could use, I hate wearing this.", Jessica replied while getting her shirt back on.  
"I know what you mean, & I do have one that might fit you.", Selene responded. She knew how she felt, because she felt the same about it.

She went back to her room, & Michael just woke up while she was grabbing her latex suit that didn't fit her anymore. Michael wondered why is she grabbing something quickly.  
"Hey, what you doing? Are we leaving?", he asked.  
"No, not yet. Jessica wants latex, & I don't blame her. She is like me for that matter. I don't really like normal clothes to wear, I'm not used to it.", she replied kissing him.  
"That makes sense, she does seem to be like you. Where's Eve?", he said kissing her back.  
"She's with Jessica. She is learning to control her hybrid side. I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful.", she said.  
"I was because I was sleeping next to you. I'm surprised at that she seems to be not really one to like new things, then again she liked me.", he replied.  
"Yea well, I guess she likes the fact that she has a cousin that is like her. I do like Jessica, but she had troubled childhood always alone.", Selene said drifting off. She thought when she bit her, & saw how her life was. She doesn't want Eve to have her life, & this why she wants Eve to control her hybrid side. She can't really help her, because she only knows her vampire, but Jessica can help her more than herself. The couple left & saw Eve laughing with Jessica about something. It made Selene a little happy seeing her daughter smile for the first time. Eve got up & hugged Michael. It was surprising at first, but he just dealt with it. Still, it surprises him that he is a father to her. She is beautiful & strong like her mother, but she does have his spirit. Now he has to protect Selene & Eve, from all the danger that lies ahead for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

David walks in looking at Selene who is watching Michael & Eve change from hybrid to human form again & again. Then his eyes met with Jessica's , but doesn't say anything to her just thinking to himself why is this happening to him. She is beautiful in a way, & different than most women he have seen. Selene walks over to him, & noticed that he is looking at her niece.  
"Why are you staring at her?", she asked trying not to force him into saying.  
"I wasn't. I was looking at Eve how she was happy. That's the first time I've seen her smile.", he lied, but not the Eve part. She has never smiled, but now she has because she has both her parents & a new cousin. She never actually had a real family before. Her mother was there, but it didn't feel the same until now. She was very happy, & Eve noticed David & Jessica looking at each other. _That's strange._ They looked at each other, & Selene noticed it to. Now she is mad at David & herself, he can't date Jessica. She saw how emotionally damaged Jessica was, & if she dated him or even slept with him once she would be broken. Jessica left for knowing what her aunt was thinking, & headed towards the roof top on one of buildings in the city. She liked seeing the night sky & all the people walking underneath the building doing normal human stuff. She wondered what life would be like if she was human, or even a full version of lycan or vampire. She always did wonder why she was hybrid, & why David saved her. Then she heard heavy footsteps coming near her, & she got out her blade.

"What are you doing here?", she asked leaving the blade against his neck.  
"What's with everyone asking questions to me. I came because I have night watch to see if lycans or anything else is coming towards here. You know Selene & the other 2 are staying for just little while until Eve & the rest of them are fully fine to move on.", he told her & she put the knife down.  
"Fine & I don't care I live my own life thank you. I'm not going with them anyway, & just keep out of my way. Just stay 3 feet away from me.", she replied & knelled down just watching the humans.  
"You like to watch them don't you?", he asked looking down at the humans too. She nodded not wanting to say anything to him. Then she got out her heat sensing binoculars to see if any lycans, vampires or even humans coming near or acting differently. When she looked at David, she saw all blue not read at him, usual vampire liking when she had these on. She knew humans where different in colors same as hybrids, vampires always blue, but lycans always red or green. She saw humans more than vampires, but they didn't come near here just walking along. Then she saw lycans going in through the subway tunnel, but that tunnel dead expect through the coven. David noticed it to, & jumped off the building & so did Jessica. They pushed their way through the crowd, to get to the lycans before they got to the coven. Jess saw a pack of lycans under here waiting for the right moment, & Jess came up with a plan. She grabbed David's coat & ripped it in sheds & his shirt.

"Jess what the hell are you doing?", he whispered. He didn't mind that she was ripping his coat & his shirt, he actually liked how she was close to him.  
"I have a plan, but you need to just play along with it. I am sorry for what I'm about to do.", she said & he nodded. She got out her knife & sliced his chest a little. She turned into her hybrid form, & he wasn't afraid of her, but attracted to her more now. She cut him with her claws, trying not to injure him badly, but badly enough to make it look like she brought him in here & fought him. She hit his face a couple of times with the butt of her gun, & cut his face a couple of times. Then she tied him up & turned full lycan & brought him into the the tunnel as her prisoner. The lycans looked at her, watching as she brought him forward to their leader, Andrew. Andrew looked at her & smelled she was a lycan, & David a vampire.

"Who is this piece of shit you brought, my child.", he said.  
"This pest is David, his father is Thomas, one of the only vampire elders left. He is strong, but not strong enough to fight me. I brought him here, so you could do whatever you want. What do we plan on doing now?", she asked playing the innocent.  
"We plan to attack their coven at sunrise, they will be weak then & we will kill this little piece of shit away with their little hell hole.", he replied looking at David who is already healing. Jessica pushed David forward so his sword was in his hands so he can get free.  
"That is all I needed to know.", Jess said turning into her hybrid form & shot 4 lycans all at once. Her bullets were sliver, but had an explosive so they couldn't heal afterward. David got free, & beheaded 3 lycans, shot 6 lycans, but now he has fight the biggest one. Jess was busy with 5 lycans around her, easy shot to kill. She tossed David a gun that was loaded with her specialty bullets, & used it against the biggest one. She turned into her full hybrid form & dived their head by grabbing into their eyes. she didn't need protection, but David did however. The giant lycan bit his neck hard while David was constantly stabbing it. Jess jumped on top of this lycan & bit it's neck that it whined in pain. She tried to rip it in half as she did with the other lycans, but it pushed her against the stone wall hard. David saw this & now was really pissed at this lycan. He grabbed Jess' gun & continuously shot it in the head until it stopped breathing. David set all the bodies on fire, so they can't heal & went over to Jessica who wasn't moving or healing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

David picked her up & carried her bleeding body to his old coven. She just continued to bleed not heal, & it worried him. Now, he knows what he feels about her, & maybe she feels the same. Everyone look at him as he carried her on the stone table that was in the middle of the room. Selene gave him a pissed off, but worried look while Sarah checked on her. He was glad that she changed back into her vampire form before he got them back in the coven, or they wouldn't help her. Selene walked over to him, while Michael was busy with Eve calming her down.

"What the hell happened, David. You were gone over an hour & this what happened.", she said worried & pissed at him all at once.  
"We thought it was just a few lycans, but it was whole pack underneath here waiting to attack at sunrise. It was her idea not mine, & I thought we would be fine. We killed them all, but she got hurt when giant fucking lycan pushed her against the wall. I wouldn't have let her go unless I knew what was going on & how many.", he replied worried about Jessica.  
"Well, I hope you are happy now, because she saved your life I take it. You should have just brought her back, not let her fight something she can't handle. I can tell you want her, but if you really care about her you will stay away from her.", Selene told him with her voice cold & her eyes icy blue. He nodded knowing that this is his fault for happening, & he should've just let the lycan kill him. At least then she would be fine, & not hurt. Sarah fed her some blood for her to feed, & her wounds were going away. His eyes turned back to brown, after she just healed, but Selene's words got to him. He can't be with her, not after what happened. Maybe it was just the grief that was getting to him, not real feelings for her just old ones for Evangeline. He walks away & trains when Jessica got up & walked over to Selene.

"Are ok now?", Selene asked her niece. Eve hugged her cousin from behind, & it felt weird to her. She is 13 & hugging her 600 year old cousin, but she was family & a hybrid almost as strong as her. She nodded to her aunt, but worried about how David is feeling right now. She left & stayed in her room for a while. She didn't feel like training or fighting at all just focusing on David.

...

Selene got on top of Michael after an hour her daughter was asleep. She needed to clear her head from everything that has happened, & she just wanted to leave this coven as soon as Jessica is fully healed.  
"Selene, I know what you plan on doing, & as much I want to, it's just wrong in a way.", he said kissing her, but she forced herself on him. He knows he can't stop her, but knows why she is doing this. He can tell she blames herself for what happened to Jessica, but it wasn't her fault or David's, it was the lycans. She realized this was wrong for her to relive her grief in sex, & using Michael for it.  
"Sorry, I just want to forget somethings & leave tomorrow night. I can't stand being here anymore, but I don't know where to go now. Wherever we go, there will be danger, & I don't want to put you & Eve in anymore.", she told him just laying her head on his chest.  
"We will be fine. I've heard Canada is free from vampire, lycans, & hybrids. Some of the vampires in here are leaving & going over, but it's up to you if you want.", he told her kissing her head & stroking her hair. She nodded, & then fell asleep where her head was. They stayed like that all morning.

...

Jessica goes to the training sector, & saw David destroying a lycan mannequin. She knew he blames himself for what happened to her, but she is fine now.  
"Hey. Um, thanks for saving my life I guess.", she said. His eyes were icy blue, filled with anger at himself, grief, & confusion at her.  
"It's no problem, you saved my ass I save yours.", he replied looking at her. She laughed a little at that, & got closer to him.  
"David, I know you shouldn't trust me, but I think I have feelings for you. I get it you don't want to go with me because I'm a hybrid, & well I'm freak I guess.", she said. It did surprise him when he said that, he thought it was just him, but no she feels the same. Selene's words haunts him, but it's her life not Selene's. He kissed her immediately, not wanting her to refuse just in case if this was hallucination. She did like how she felt his strength through, but she stopped the kiss when she felt his hands on the rim the zipper of her corset.  
"I don't want to move to fast. Besides I have some things I have to do.", she said while pushing away & then walking away. She went to her room, & drank some blood. She needed the rest now, but she did want to be more with David, but now isn't the time for that. She goes to sleep wondering what is to come next, & she does have to protect David he is more vulnerable than her. Today it was her, but that could change anytime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Michael got up early, & Selene is still asleep. He kissed the top of her head slowly so she doesn't wake up, & then change. He sees Eve sleeping on the couch with her book being on the floor booked marked. He picked it up & put it on the coffee table next to her. She did twitch when she heard it, but just kept sleeping while he moved some of her hair out of her face. He notices a computer a being in here, & he needs to find a place for them to stay in. He can sense that being here bothers Eve & Selene, so all he can do is find a cabin in the wood near here for now until they can find out that Canada is actually safe. He writes a note that way if they know where he is so he can find a cabin for them. He does know that Jessica won't be coming with them, but Selene thinks differently. He did find one forest 145 miles away from here, & cabin 45 miles within the forest solid alone. Selene wakes up & walks over to Michael.

"What are you doing?", she asked kissing his cheek & Eve wakes up & continues to read her book.  
"just finding a place for us to stay until we figure out what to do next. It's a small cabin in the woods 190 miles away from here. Eve can have her own room, & we get our's.", he told her. She smiled at that, & was glad they get to leave. She doubts Jessica will come with them, but she can't stop her. She just hopes she doesn't date David. She doesn't know how David is like being a lover to her or what just knows he helped them over a year now. She has to protect Jessica, because that all she has left to her old family now. Eve yells at her book, bad ending Selene guessed.  
"I can't believe J.K. Rowling did that to Beatrice. Why did Jacob had to die.", she snarled. Both of her parents smiled at that, & laughed a little. They all left, telling David they are leaving, but he is staying now to help his coven & to make Jessica stay with him. But before they left Jessica challenged her aunt to a fight to see who was better.

"Fine, if I must, but I warn you I'm pretty good.", Selene said while getting in the ring with Jessica. David, Michael, & Eve will watch to see who has taken the least hits or tap out first.  
"Then we will see who is better than.", Jess said. They fought, & both were equally matched. They both agreed not to use their vampire or hybrid to help, so they are fighting harder than usual. Jessica throws a punch at Selene, but Selene caught her fist & flipped her to the ground. Jessica got up, & then hit Selene. It was powerful punch, & then she gave kick. Selene wiped the blood away away from her face, & then punched Jessica hard in the face. This went on for about an hour or two & all three of them got tired of watching them fight equally. Michael & David did place bets on the girls, but seeing how they are equal to each other they just drew back from it.

"Oh look they are done, who ?", Michael asked. Both of the women were exhausted from fighting each other, & just shoved the guys out of the way from the blood fridge. They drank a bag each, & punch both of the guys for making bets. Selene, Michael, & Eve left & headed to their cabin while David & Jessica stayed behind. They had to teach the coven how to fight lycans, until then they are stuck there. Neither one of them wanted to stay, but they have to if the vampire race needs to survive. Jessica kissed David passionately, so he would get the clue.  
"What happened to not taking things fast?", he asked looking at her bright hazel eyes.  
"When I said that I meant them being here. I don't want Selene to shoot you until you stop moving.", she said kissing his neck. He moaned a little from her slightly biting his neck. Before he could answer, people came in running through. Then lycans came through, & David & Jess got out their knives. There was about 10 lycans coming at once, but no giant ones this time. Jessica fought the lycans without turning into her full hybrid form, just her vampire form & her swords & guns. When she looked at David, he was killing 3 lycans at once with his eyes all icy blue. She got on top of a lycan & shot it's head continuously. She made it fall, but lycan came behind her & slashed half of her face. David saw her face, & then sliced off that lycan's head.  
"I'm fine, David now stop babying me.", she said. She got up & shot the rest of the lycans, & then burned them. David took her to his room, since she wasn't healing yet. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She still hasn't healed yet, & it's been 20 minutes. David examined the scratch on her face, & it was deep enough that his finger could fill it. Then she healed, when he touched her cheek. She kissed him passionately, she doesn't know why she is feeling this way towards him, but she wants this. His hands traveled down her back along with the zipper of her corset, & he took it off while kissing her. She took off his shirt along with his pants, & he pulled the zipper down her latex suit. He pushed them onto his bed, & went in her, never letting her lips escapes his. He kisses her neck, & bites it a little that she leaves a slight moan. He went fast & harder, just looked at her, & his eyes were icy blue now, but in good way. Her eyes did turn a little darker as if she was going to change into her hybrid form, but chose not to. She bit his neck easy, but the blood almost hit her fangs if she hadn't stopped. He looks at when she did this, & now she feels like a freak again. Why now, why here did she have to lose control now more than ever.

"I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to.", she said her voice being harsh from that. He saw that she was terrified, & he didn't know why.  
"I'm fine, & I liked it when you did that. Now why are you afraid of me now?", he asked just holding her & seeing her hazel eyes. She stayed quiet for a bit.  
"I just have a history with people hitting me when I did something wrong.", she said not looking at him. Now he understood why she was afraid of him touching her & anyone else, she was abused all her life as it seemed. His neck was fine, but he can tell it bothered her now.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I would hurt anyone else, but not you ever.", he said & she could tell he was telling the truth.  
"Do you want to know my life? I rather not speak about it, but I want you to know who I am.", she said tilting her neck. Not that he didn't want to know, but he rather not drink her blood. Unless it was like his life depended upon he wouldn't, but he saw how she was & this was the only way he could know her. He bit her neck, & saw everything about her life: birth, childhood, just everything until here. He looked at her, & now her eyes are icy blue from that. She kissed away the blood that was on him.  
"Jess, I don't know what to say to you right now besides I think you got me turned on.", he said & she laughed a little at that. He went in her harder & faster than last time, & both of their eyes turned icy blue when they we were doing this. He didn't think he would ever find someone that was like him & got him completely, but he should tell her about himself now that he knows who she is. She could feel something within her that she never felt before, & can feel the same for him. She arched her back when she had cummed, & then he laid next to her after their 2 hour activity.  
"I don't know what to say, it was very uhh I need more than intense, incredible, & amazing.", she said. He smiled at that & kissed her.  
"I agree with that, but can I show you who I am. I want you to know me, like really know besides what you already know.", he told her. She nodded then bit him.

She saw him being born a full blooded vampire about 6 centuries ago judging by the clothing. When he was 4, his mother got killed by lycans protecting him, & then returned to the coven. Then she got to 2 centuries ago, where she saw him happy, married to this vampire, & had a daughter with her. Then she saw his house on fire, & humans running past. He was alone for 3 centuries until he found Selene & Eve. That year passed, by then went to where he met her. She let go wiping the blood off her face, & kissed him.  
"You still love her don't you?", she asked & a little afraid of what he will say next.  
"I did a while ago, but I just got over the fact that I will never see her or my daughter ever again. Jessica, I love you not anyone else. You actually get me, & not make me feel like a little puppy or baby whatever when you found out. I love you because you are unique, incredibly beautiful, strong, & knows how to kick lycan & human ass. I even I love the fact that you are a hybrid, & not just one thing.", he said kissing.  
"You really mean that?", she asked with her hazel eyes facing brown eyes.  
"That I do, but you look tired you should probably get going.", he said looking down.  
"I want to stay here for the night. I like sleeping next to you.", she said put her head on his chest & shut her eyes. She went to sleep, & he did to not dreaming of his old family, but a new one with Jess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

David wakes up being next to her, & she is still asleep. His arm was wrapped around her, & he doesn't remember putting it there, but he doesn't complain. The moon glared through the one sided windows, (too keep the sunlight out but can see it), & illuminated her body. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone ever again, but here she is. Even though she is a hybrid, she still has more vampire & lycan in her than any other he'd seen. She wakes up with her hazel eyes just looking at him.  
"Evening, beautiful.", he said kissing her.  
"Right back at you. I have to go. Eve wants me to teach her how to control her hybrid side.", she said kissing him, & taking the sheet with her, covering her body.  
"Ok, but will I see you later tonight?", he asked. She nodded while she was changing into her latex that has fallen to the floor from last night.  
"I should be back around 3, meet me at the rooftop later.", she said kissing him before she left.

Selene heard a knock coming from the cabin door, & put on her latex quickly. She opened the door, & saw her niece standing there. Eve got out of her room, & saw her cousin standing outside. She forgot that Jessica was going to train her tonight. She smells David, but he isn't here but on her cousin how, oh. She hopes her mother doesn't smell it, or else she will kill David.  
"Are you hungry?". Selene asked. Jessica nodded, & gave Eve a new book called _Summer's Night_ the sequel to _Winter Moon_.  
"Thank you, but why did you get me this?", she asked.  
"It's your birthday present from me. I didn't know when your birthday was, so I gave you this.", she replied then drank a blood bag Selene gave her. Eve's face went white when she said that.  
"I don't know my birthday.", she replied just looking down. After she said that Jessica felt like shit now.  
"Well, you can name the date then of your birthday then.", she replied trying to make her cousin feel netter & that made her smile. After they drank blood, they started training. Michael came out & watched his daughter balancing an apple on her head from human to hybrid each time.  
"Very good, Eve I need you to refresh your mind, so you can focus on your human form. Then I will start to throw these apples at you, but you need to stay in your form.", Jessica said. Eve nodded & calmed herself down where her mind was blank. When she was like that for 25 minutes, Jess started to throw apples at her. Eve did start to lose it, but she needs to stay calm. She gets more thrown at her, & the bruises on her heal quickly. This went on for another 35 minutes, & then Jess stopped.  
"Eve, you did very good for your first day, but I have to go. Selene, Michael just let her stay calm in her hybrid form, & she should be able to control it more.", Jess said as she left. Michael knew why she was leaving early, David. He probably should tell Selene, but she is in a good mood now so no. She is never in a good mood ever, so he just kept his hybrid mouth shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Jess got back to the coven, she saw David interrogating a full blooded lycan, young & pretty. She walked over where the young lycan was chained up, but something seemed off.  
"Why are you here?", David ask getting really pissed off at this lycan.  
"I told you it was a dare, from my sorority.", she replied.  
"What fucking game are you playing, lycan?", he questioned. Then he noticed Jessica was back smelling like apples, wondered why.  
"Uh, she is telling the truth. Her heat beat is steady, not lying.", Jess said trying to calm David down from all this.  
"Why would you become a werewolf for a stupid fucking sorority club?", he asked.  
"Because we are forced, by Kraven I think that was his name. It was either this or be food. Some girls got turned into vampires others well like me,please don't hurt me. I was only hungry.", she begged, but neither Jess or David accepted her plea. Jess called Selene & Michael to come over here, before they kill the lycan.

Selene, Michael, & Eve got there just around the time they were about to kill the lycan.  
"What did this Kraven look like?", Selene asked, but the girl was terrified of them all.  
"He had black hair, black clothing, & a ring that had this M on it. He threatened us if we hadn't changed into well like you.", she replied. Selene grew quiet, because Kraven was one of the people she never wanted to see again. Now she was worried of her family, & Jess because he always tried to make her his mate, but she refused each time. She looked at Michael who was sculpting something out a rock with his claws, & then gave it to Eve. Eve smiled at the little trinket her father gave her.  
"What exactly did he do to you besides turn you?", Jessica asked on her aunt's & David's behalf.  
"He threatened to rape us, & makes us pregnant with his vampire children. Either that or be killed on site & be vampire or lycan food. Please let me go, I just want to go home to my sister.", she begged. Selene knew how she felt, but she turned & could kill more people, vampires, & lycans. The vampire race was already decreasing, & she knew in a matter of time there will be no choice but to turn more people or breed constantly.  
"Where is he?", she demanded with her eyes going icy blue.  
"He's 7 blocks from here at this club. He gets girls there, now let me go.", the girl said, but Selene nodded & they beheaded her.

Selene knew what they had to do, but she didn't want to leave Eve alone. Michael touched her shoulder, & did help her a little.  
"David can you watch her while we are gone?", Selene asked.  
"Sure, but keep an eye out for Jess, she is still healing from last night.", he replied & looked at the little hybrid who was reading. She would rather have Michael watch her, but they do need him more David. Selene & Jessica got changed into casual clothes that women wore at clubs, & made them disgusted being them.  
"How do humans cope being in this, I'm sweating in this.",Jess said to her aunt.  
"I don't know, but the sooner we find the Kraven the sooner we get back to our usual clothes.", she replied. Selene wore a dark purple dress with a leather jacket, trying not to tear it sheds. Jessica felt the same being in a tight black dress with a red leather jacket. Both Michael & David were shocked to see them in those clothes, & were very attracted to them right then.  
"Oh stop your staring, you won't see this for very long.", Jess said with her eyes going icy blue. Selene gave the same look to Michael, & he didn't say anything to upset right now, no matter how beautiful she was in the dark purple dress. Eve hugged her parents good-bye before they left & headed to the club where that girl told them where Kraven was at. Jess carried her daggers & guns inside her jacket & in her boots so no one would see them. Selene did the same, while Michael had his gun inside his jacket. The club was loud, & young adults were dancing, which irritated all three. They did split up, but they each had to make it look like they were doing what club people did, dance, have it in a bathroom stale, ect. Michael grabbed Selene's hand, & Selene just looked at him.

"Can't I at least have one dance, you have to make it look like we belong in here.", he said.  
"Fine, but just one that's it.", she replied & he took her to the dance floor. She did like how his touched her sides like craftsman sculpting his creation. It was hard for Michael not to take them to a broom closet or a bathroom stale & have his way with her, but he to keep his mind from doing that. In the meantime, Jessica was at the bar pretending she was drinking, since she can't have an alcohol drink. If she did it would make her sick & weak, but she looked drunk & acted like it that someone touched her shoulder.  
"Do you want to come with me?", Kraven asked her.  
"Sure, I'm up for anything you give me.", she replied then gave a hiccup. He grabbed her, & Selene saw this & motioned Michael to stop. They waited for a minute or two then, they followed them where Kraven was taking Jessica. They went underground, & Kraven noticed that Jessica looked alot like Selene. Now he wants to make her a vampire, & have her in his bed hearing her moan while he had her bent over. Jessica saw lycans & vampires, & some girls in groups, it made her sick seeing this. She did hide her vampire scent & hybrid so he would think she was human, & he did.  
"Take this one to my room, I want to turn her myself.", he said with a grin. Of course Jessica could kill of them, but she had to make it look like she was vulnerable. Selene herd & saw the scene, but kept to her patience until Jessica left. Kraven & some lycans bit some girls, & turned them or fed on them. Michael turned into his hybrid form, & felt sorry for those girls. Those girls reminded him of Eve & Selene, & Selene gave him the sign to go out & they did. Selene shot most of the vampires & lycans that were in there, & Michael jsut tore them to sheds. Then Jess beat the hell out of Kraven turning into a hybrid, but not killing him yet. Michael was fighting this female vampire that looked familiar to him. Selene grabbed Kraven & tied him up, but she saw the female vampire as if she saw her somewhere.  
"Michael, is that you?", she asked & now Michael remembered her.  
"Elizabeth?", he questioned his ex, & now Selene was worried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Michael is that really you?", Elizabeth asked. Michael was surprised as he was to see her, but Selene felt like she was nothing now.  
"Who is she?",Selene asked Michael, her mate. Jessica saw how her aunt was which only meant one thing, that was his ex. Kraven was trying to get out, but Jess tied up pretty good.  
"I'm his fiance',Elizabeth, but just call me Liz.", she replied, & now Selene just wanted to kill her right there right now. Then it all came back to Michael. He remembered that he was engaged to her when he met Selene. That was his old life, not the one he loved more. Kraven just enjoyed this moment, & Jess stepped on his back with her boot hard. They went back to coven, all of them, to question Kraven since they knew this was too elaborate for him. Selene felt like she wanted to kill Elizabeth now or Michael feeling that he will leave her. Eve saw her parents all concerned & worried all at once. Jessica tossed Kraven in front of Thomas who was watching all this.

"You know who this is?", Jessica asked Thomas. David was just watching Jess as she handed Kraven to Thomas to question him, which he thought was pretty hot.  
"Yes, he is the betrayer of our kind worse than Selene.", Thomas replied.  
"I'm not a betrayer I was just trying to bring our kind back on top where we should be.", Kraven replied then Jess smacked him that he coughed out blood.  
"By how exactly. I know by grabbing human girls & turning them with lycans. He turned these young women into lycans & vampires. He is a traitor.", she replied strongly.  
"You know that is against our rules. Yes our race is dying, but we must remain in order. Do what you want to.", Thomas told Jess. She dragged Kraven to the persecution where he will burn in the sun's light in the morning. Thomas felt that his race needed to win this war, but the vampire race is dying while the lycans & humans are rising. He knew what he had to do.  
"Look, our race is dying & we need to fight back now. I tried to forget this war, but I was wrong to. Tomorrow, we will train to fight the lycans, but we need more of our people. From the age of 18 vampires must breed, so we can have our numbers back. I will put David in charge, & I will sleep until this war is over.",Thomas said then left. This surprised David knowing that his father would never do this, but he was right they needed to fight, & now too.

Eve walked over to her parents & the strange woman. Selene felt like shit now, that Elizabeth was here & Michael will leave her. She hugged her daughter trying to hold unto the thing that she & Michael shared.  
"Who were they, Michael?", Elizabeth asked her ex-fiance', not knowing that he moved on. He can tell that Selene was upset at him, but he didn't even remembered her at that moment. He remembered that night, when Selene came to his life while he & Liz were fighting that morning. He doesn't love her anymore, just Selene & Eve.  
"That was my wife Selene & our daughter Eve.", he replied. They were mates, & basically married, but not actually. Elizabeth now hated Selene & their daughter.  
"How could you move on, you promised me that you would marry me not anyone else. I got turned into a vampire to look for you. When I found you your are here with that bitch, & that freak. You said you wanted to have a family with me, no one else.", she said & Eve looked at her then ran away from her mother. Michael saw in Eve's that she knew that he was going to abandoned her & Selene, but he wasn't.  
"Elizabeth, I moved on & love her not you. You cheated on me remember, so give me a reason why I should be with you & not with the woman I love. & if you call her that again & MY daughter that again, I will kill you. I've changed these past 13 years, & I never looked back to you.", he said strongly with his eyes almost turning into his hybrid ones. Now she wants to kill those 2, & make him pay for what he did to her.  
"You wouldn't kill me, because I tell deep down you missed me.", she said getting closer to him. He pushed her away then walked away to where Eve ran off. She was on the roof crying, at the thought of her father leaving her mother & her. She heard her father's footsteps coming near her, but didn't look at him.  
"Why are you here?", she asked trying to hide the tears.  
"I'm here because I'm not leaving you, Eve. I love you, & your mother, not her.", he replied trying to comfort his daughter. She didn't really believe him, now, but somehow she knew he wouldn't.  
"What happened to you two, I can tell you did love her at a time.", she asked finally coming to her father's arms.  
"Well, about 13 years ago, before I met your mother. I was engaged to her, but somehow I knew she wasn't the one I'm suppose to be with. We fought that morning on the night your mom came into my life. We were fighting because I found out she cheated on me, with one of colleges & one of my best friends I had in high school. Then later that night, I met your mom & she rescued me. From there I knew I had to be with her. I didn't know she was looking for me, but even then I didn't love Elizabeth, but your mom I did. I was happy to find out that we had you.", he told his daughter. Eve smiled at that, & felt the love of her father to her.  
"Yous should go see Mother, she needs you. I think she is with Jessica.",Eve told her father then left to go to their room they were staying in the coven. Michael went to where he knew where Selene was, his precious Selene. He saw Selene sitting next to Jessica tell her something.

"I think I need to take that away from you.", Jessica said while grabbing Selene's gun. She left those two alone, & left to see David.  
"Aren't you supposed to be leaving now with her?", Selene asked & he can see that she was crying, & she never cried.  
"No, why would I. Selene, I love you, not her. Just cause she was in my life before you, doesn't mean I still love her. I don't want to lose you Selene, why do you think I tried to find you for a year.", he said to her.  
"You were trying find me, but how we always hid our tracks?", she said.  
"I know that why it was hard, but people saw you so I had to follow you. But you found me first, as usual.", he said kissing her forehead.  
"I love you, Michael Corvin.", she said.  
"I love you too, but how would you like to add Corvin to your name?", he asked.  
"Are you asking what I think you are? But we are already mates though.", she said.  
"I know, but remember at the prier before everything. I wanted to ask you that, so will you?", he asked with those green eyes of his full of hope.  
"I will, I want to marry you too.", she replied kissing him. They went back to their room, & Eve was already asleep. They went to their part of the room, & they took off all their clothes off. He went down her leg, put 2 of fingers in moving them in her fast. She moaned at this, then he put his tongue in her going at the same pace he did with his fingers. It didn't hurt that much that his fangs sort dig into her. Then he went in her hard, while kissing & biting her neck. She moaned at his pace, & he moaned her name. She felt better, knowing she was the only woman he loved besides their daughter. She didn't care anymore that Elizabeth was he finance' before her. She was his, & he was her's for as long as they lived. They stopped after 3 to 4 hours, & went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When David comes back to his room, he saw Jessica laying down on his bed. He smiled at that sight of her with her eyes closed, & kissed her forehead gently. She opens her eyes & saw him next her.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?", he said.  
"No, I was just resting my eyes until you came back.", she said. She had already changed into her normal latex, since she couldn't take it anymore to wear that clothing she wore earlier.  
"You looked good in that dress. You should wear it more often.", he said laying down next to her.  
"I don't know it's not really what I wear. I prefer this over anything. But are how you now after what Thomas said?", she asked. He didn't know himself how felt, now that he has to lead the coven. He wanted to leave this place, but stayed because she stayed here with him.  
"To be honest I don't know. I want to leave, but I know that if I leave with you that they will won't survive that long.", he replied.  
"Well, we can stay here until they are strong enough for us to leave. But what about what he said about you know, before he put you in charge?", she asked him. He stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know to respond to her. He loved her very much, probably all his heart, but he didn't what to do now. Yes, his race is dying, but he doesn't want push her into something she doesn't want. And if he didn't who knows what they will do to Jess.

"I don't know, but the person I want to have children with needs to tell me.", he said kissing her forehead. She thought to herself, maybe she should have his children. She doesn't see anyone else that would complete her & understand her like he does. But she is a hybrid, & he is a pure blood vampire. She could put him in more danger than herself, by just being with her.  
"David, I want to, but I don't want to put you more danger. Our world is already dangerous enough as it is, & I can't lose you.", she said not looking at him.  
"I can't lose you either, but I don't care if our child is hybrid. I just want it to be our's.", he replied picking her her chin up, so he can see her beautiful hazel eyes.  
"But you are going to get hurt or worse, by just being with me.", she said holding back the tears she was hiding.  
"Like I said, I don't care. I just want you here with me, nothing more. I want to hunt with you, lead with you, & alot more if let me.", he said. His words hit her good, & she felt the same way about him. Now she knew who she was supposes to be with, him always him.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying to me & asking?", she questioned. He held her head in his palm, & just looked at her.  
"I am, if you want me in that way, Jess. You have no idea how much I love you.", he said.  
"Then I will. I will love to be your mate. I felt that way when I first met, & sorry if I threatened to take your hand or head off.", she said.  
"It's fine, & I understand why your didn't like me at first. Who can blame you, after all you've been through.", he said kissing her. She looked at him with his brown full love & yet seriousness about this.  
"Promise me you won't leave me.", she said.  
"I promise.", he replied. She kissed him passionately more than anytime before while they took off their clothes. He got on top of her, slightly biting her neck, & went in her hard. She moaned at his pace, & then she changed into her hybrid form for this. He kept going in her each time harder & harder each time, until he & she bit each other's neck that they drank each other's blood. Then she bent his his down so his neck was near hers, & placed his bleeding neck on hers. The memories of each other passed through each of them showing them their life until this moment. He looked at her with his eyes icy blue, & hers black with icy blue where pupils are, hybrid eyes. He flipped just her over, & went her that way, & he moaned her name constantly as she did the same with his. They stopped after 4 hours of that, which was plenty for them to mate. He laid down next to his mate, & she put her head on his chest. It never occurred to him that he would find someone like her, or anyone else to be with, but here she was.

"You know someone is probably going to try to kill you after she finds out.", she told him. She was worried of how her aunt will react to her being David's mate for knowing him for only a couple of days.  
"Stop worrying about me, I can handle Selene.", he said trying to comfort her.  
"I know you can. I'm tired from everything today.", she said then went to sleep. Her arm was around him, & his around hers. HE went to sleep dreaming of her & him, & their life together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jessica gets up early around 2, & gets dressed in usual latex, then leaves their room. Not that she didn't want to stay with her mate, but Kraven needed to be executed by the sun's light. She sees Selene, Michael, & Eve already here for the same reason. Selene was the only vampire she knew that could go in the sun, but she chose not to. Thomas was asleep in a coffin in the basement, to sleep for who knows how long. They get to Kraven's cell, & Selene grabs him by the collar of his shirt, & led him where Jess led the 4 of them to the sun roof.

"Any last words Kraven?", Selene asked it was his right of a dying vampire.  
"Yes, be mine.", he said then Jess tied him up against a pole so the sun can hit directly at him.  
"Oh you should be with me, & why him.", Kraven said to Jess knowing what she did last.  
"I don't know what you are talking about.", she said then stepped away from the tied vampire, & released the lever that opened the rood. Eve didn't watch the sight of a vampire burning in the sun's light, but her parents did for good reason. Every night he tried to get Selene to be his, but she refused. He tried to kill Michael while he was turning into a lycan before Selene turned him into a hybrid. They thought he was killed by Marcus, but here he was burning into the sun's light. Jessica wanted him dead, because everything he had caused for her. He killed her adoptive mother, Beatrice or Tris as they called her in the pack. Yes, Lucian did take care of her, but she just reminded him of his dead mate, Sonja. She heard the story of how she was pregnant with his child, the first hybrid, but it died along with her. Then Viktor found her, but kept her alive, but slowly tortured her. Then after he went into hibernation, she ran away never looking back, & remained alone until that night she went in the coven. After he stopped moving was completely burned, Jess closed the roof. She got out her knife, & put it through him to make sure he was actually dead. He was, then she deposed of the body burying it deep within the earth. Michael held on to his daughter who was terrified at the sight of what she just saw.

"Are you ok?", she asked her daughter. Eve nodded yes, but she wasn't. That man was a traitor, but she just didn't like to kill anymore. She never did like to kill, it was just an instinct she was born with. Jess already felt, & went back to her room. David was still asleep, after all it is 3 in the afternoon, & she was tired herself. She changed back to where she was last night, & went back to sleep next to him with his arm wrapped around her. He woke up just half an hour later, & smelled burnt flesh on her. He knew she was already up already, & killed Kraven.  
"Hey.", he said wiping her hair out of her face.  
"Hey, brown eyes.", she said kissing him.  
"Let me guess you let him burn in the light. I can smell him on you.", he said.  
"Yea, well I just wanted to get that feeling away from me. He touched me when I was at that club. I didn't want to wake you, because the sun would've hit you.", she said.  
"Well, thanks for not killing me. I think we have to get up now.", he replied to her.  
"Your welcome, & your right we should. Come on you.", she said getting up, dragging him out of bed. She changed back into her latex & leather. David whoever changed into his usual clothing, t-shirt, black jeans, & a trench coat. Without any warning he kissed her, but she pinned him to the ground.  
"You know you should work more on your reflex.", she said with a wink.  
"OH really what about you.", he said & he flipped them over  
"I suppose we should get going now.", she said pushing them up & then leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Selene helped Jessica & David train the vampires to fight both lycans & humans. Michael & Eve just played with each other to keep each other entertained. He grabbed a rock & let out his claws & sculpt something out of the rock. He gave his daughter the rock swan he made for, & she smiled.  
"Thank you.", she said holding the smooth swan. It was worthless thing, but it meant something to her though.  
"Your welcome. Eve, what do you think of going someplace far away like North America?", he asked.  
"What do you mean?", she asked.  
"Well, me & your mother have been talking about going to Canada. It is said it is safe for people like us.", he told her.  
"I'll go wherever you take me as long I'm with you then I'm ok.", she replied. He held his daughter in his arms, not letting her go & just watched as Selene taught these vampires how to fight. David & Jessica showed them how to find hand to hand, & Jess won against David. Michael sensed something different about both of them, like together in a way only he & Selene shared. After they were done, & Selene took Eve to their cabin, Michael went over to David & Jess.

"What's with you two lately, you seem different?", Michael asked both of them. Jess looked outside the doorway, & no one was there.  
"Nothing, why are you asking?", she lied.  
"You look at each as if you 2 are dating.", he said & realized they were.  
"Why would we be dating each other, & why would it be any of your business?", David asked trying not to give it away.  
"I'm going to tell Selene, that you 2 are, but you should tell her though. Unless one of wants to be in a body bag or something worse.", Michael told them then walked away. They knew they had to tell Selene, but they just well worried of how she will react. David pushed Jess against the wall, & kissed her.  
"David, someone could come in. Do you want them to know?", she asked trying not to moan.  
"Let them, I just want you right now.", he told her while kissing her neck. Eve just remembered that she forgot the stone swan her father made her.  
"I can get it for you.", she told her daughter & then left.

She walked in the training sector, looking for Eve's swan, but saw Jessica & David making out against the wall. Luckily they haven't removed any clothes yet, but was getting there. All three of them were shocked at each other & the sight, but Selene was more then the 2 of them.  
"What the hell is going?", she asked with her eyes going icy blue with rage.  
"I can explain, Selene.", Jessica said while pushing David off her.  
"Explain, what that you two have been sleeping with each other, hell knows how long.", she said.  
"Who said we were?", Jessica replied.  
"Oh please I can smell that you 2 did that, & wait did you.", Selene said & knew that they mated sometime earlier. They both stayed quiet, & Eve came in quietly & stood by her mother.  
"What's going on?", the young hybrid asked looking at her mother's eyes.  
"Nothing, just talking to your cousin & David, go see your father. I'll be there shortly.", Selene said & kissed her daughter's forehead. Eve did what she was told, & she already knew that David & Jessica were couple, she could see it in their eyes. She was happy for both of them, but her mother was not.  
"Tell me how the hell this happened, David.", Selene said looking at him.  
"Selene, I didn't plan this. I just love her. I will protect her, & never leave her.", he replied. Selene believed him, by the look in their eyes like hers are with Michael. There was nothing she could do, besides Jess was 600 years old & could take care of herself.  
"Look as much as I want to say no, I can't stop you. But David, you hurt her in anyway, I will shoot off a piece of your body that will never grown back.", she threatened. Selene left & went back to cabin.

When she got there she saw Michael & Eve play fighting. The sight of that made her smile, & made her feel like she might want to have another child. She would have to ask them. Eve more than Michael, because of how she knows how she feels about another baby. This night she tucked her daughter in bed, & put the stone swan on her nightstand.  
"Eve how would you feel if you became a big sister?", she asked her daughter.  
"To be honest, I don't know, but are you pregnant?", Eve asked her mother.  
"No, I'm not, but I wanted to know how you would feel if me & your father wanted to have another baby.", she replied trying to comfort her daughter knowing she was not ok.  
"It's fine mom, but if you want to have another baby it's ok.", Eve said then went to sleep after her mother kissed her goodnight. Selene went in her room, & Michael was waiting for her.  
"Hey, beautiful. What's wrong?", he said kissing her.  
"Nothing, but how would you feel if we had another baby?", she asked laying down next to him. Michael was surprised she said that.  
"I wouldn't mind, but are you sure you want to have baby now?", he asked. She thought maybe she just wanted one, to make her forget about the war & everything else. No, she wanted to experience what it was like to experience a baby's first. She missed that with Eve, & don't want to miss them anymore.  
"Michael, I'm sure. We missed Eve's first cries, first steps, first time turning into a hybrid, & many more. I don't want to miss anymore of that, & I think you feel the same too.", she replied to him. It was true that he didn't want to miss anymore. He missed more of Eve's life then Selene, & he wants to make up for it.  
"Well then, when do you want to start then. & by the way Jessica & David are dating, & probably more than that.", he said to her.  
"I know, I think they mated last night or this morning. I want to start whenever you are ready.", she replied.  
"And yet you didn't get mad, who are you & what have you done with my wife.", he said. She sorta laughed at what he said.  
"How about now?", he asked & she nodded. He got on top of her, & did her harder than anytime he has before. He wanted to forget Elizabeth, & he could tell she did too. Perhaps maybe the only reason she wanted this is because so she prove to Elizabeth that he was with her & Eve, & not with her. They moaned in each other's mouths, & she arched her back when she cummed all over him. He kept going in her, & she felt his sperm going in her. He laid down next to her, & put his arm around her. She fell asleep in his arm shortly after what they did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Last night, he saw her tattoo, but wondered why she had it. She was in the shower, washing up all the blood & sweat she had on her. She did get cut a couple of times here & there, & the hot water helped the cuts. She stared at her back & her tattoo. Her tattoo did get some cuts, but it healed & the ink was as if she just got it on. She put on a loose t-shirt for bed, & went out to see David who was sitting on the bed holding two glasses of blood.  
"Thank you.", she said while taking a sip out of her glass.  
"No problem, anything for you. If don't mind me asking, but what's your tattoo. I sorta saw it last night, but couldn't figure out what it meant.", he asked.  
"Why tell you, when I can show you.", she said turning around & taking her shirt off. He just looked at the wings, that said those words that got him. He touched each segment of the wings she had on her shoulder blades down to the middles of her back, as if she had wings.  
"It's amazing. What does symbolize.", he asked. She loved how his English accent always sounded so kind, but strong all at once.  
"It stands for my freedom, my family, the reason why I fight, & the people that get caught in this war that shouldn't be in it. The words remind me why I need to fight for those people, to remind me there are good people on this earth.", she said sorta looking at him.  
"When did you get it, it looks new?", he asked.  
"I know it looks new because my skin healed in places where I got cut. This tattoo is over 13 years old almost 14 in 3 days.", she replied.  
"You know I have one on my back, just a few weeks old.", he said.

"Let me see it.", she said pulling the t-shirt back over her breast. He turned around & she saw more ink then skin. The ink curled over his strong shoulders, & the back was filled with a like a flame like design that branched all over his back & ribs. It wasn't like anything she had seen before, well it was sorta like a poster of this movie she had seen all over the city. It didn't have the symbols down his spin like it did in the poster, but still similar. She had sorta seen his tattoo last night, but she thought it was just herself. Not many vampires do get tattoos, but when they do they mean something to them.  
"What does it mean?", she asked riding her fingers along his back.  
"It stands for the fire that burns within me, but keep my loyalty to you, & your aunt. That fire keeps me fighting for people I care about, you.", he said. She went in front of him, & kissed him passionately. He slid off the t-shirt she was wearing, & pinned her against the wall. She moaned his name & got all their clothes off. She used her legs to push him to go in deeper, & she moaned when she got him to. He was like a drug to her, & she was like a drug to him that needed to be taken each day & night.  
"David...it would be easier if we were on the bed.", she said trying not to moan at his pace. He did what she said, & went harder in her.  
"Jess...", was all he could say to her. He kissed, licked, & bit her breast vigorously while going in her again & again. She moaned at this, & felt something different going in here. She chose to ignore it, & they just kept going. Both of their eyes turned into icy blue from this. They stopped after 2-3 hours of that, & both were exhausted from that.

"You know if we keep doing that, you might get me pregnant.", she said just looking at him with eyes turning back to brown.  
"Well, aren't I supposed to?", he sorta asked.  
"Not what I meant. I meant like as a warning. Besides if we did have one, it would be hybrid.", she replied not looking at him.  
"Are you worried that if you did I will leave you or the child would die.", he asked. They both knew that vampire children & mother vampires don't always make it through labor or even a few weeks after birth. It is a 4 out of 10 that they both will live until they got burned or killed by something else. She didn't know what would happen to her since she is a hybrid, & never has there been a hybrid to give birth.  
"A little bit yes. I know you won't leave me, but I'm worried that either me or the child won't live. I know I'm a hybrid, but I would be the first one to give birth to one.", she said.  
"Well, we can wait as long as you want. Right now I think we should wait just a little bit longer. I call me selfish, but I don't want share you with anyone.", he said.  
"Ok, & thank you. I don't think now is the right time to raise one. I know Thomas said we should, but look at this world. What kind of world should any child live in, none.", she said. They went to sleep thinking of their future & what it would be like to have a little child running around here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Eve wakes up early, around 3:58 P.M. She does like to feel the sun's light & heat on her skin. For 12 years she couldn't & always dreamed of what it would be like to feel it with her mother & father by her side. Her parents never wake up this early even if they did go to sleep earlier. Selene wakes up & goes in Eve's room, & doesn't see her there. She looks around the place all over searching for her with fear that someone had taken her. She looks outside & sees Eve sitting down by a tree reading her book. She was relived to see her right there, but wish she wouldn't go out without her or Michael watching her. She is 13, but still lycans, humans, or vampires could take her away from Selene & Michael. She sits down next to her daughter, who is surprised to see her out here in the sun.

"Morning, what are you doing out here?", Eve asked her mother. She knew her mother was perhaps the only vampire that could walk in the sun, a day-walker.  
"I was looking for you. You like to come out here don't you?", she replied kissing her daughter's head.  
"I do, & I'm sorry I made you worry.",Eve told her mother who was putting a flower in her daughter's hair.  
"It's fine. I can see why you like to come out here, it is beautiful.", she said to her daughter.  
"How come you don't come out here often?", Eve asked her mother.  
"I'm not used to it. I wasn't always immune to the sun, so it feels a little awkward walking in it.", she replied & Michael came out saw this scene.  
"Well, aren't you two up early.", he said sitting between the two of them.  
"What we can't get up earlier?", Eve sorta questioned.  
"No, it just surprised me.", he replied & Jessica came out & saw them.  
"Eve, are you ready?", Jessica asked & Eve nodded then got up. They went a few miles away, but Selene could still see Eve & Jessica. The two hybrids fought, but Eve had to stay in her human form. Jessica was in her hybrid form fighting the young hybrid. Jessica caught all of Eve's punches & kicks, & Eve still hasn't change into her hybrid form even when Jess hit her. It was getting dark, & when Jess looked at Selene she saw David standing against the the cabin just stopped after an hour. Why did he have to come it was still sunlight out, & she saw the burns on him.

"What the hell were you thinking?", she said with her eyes going icy blue.  
"I came when the sun was down, stop worrying about me.", he replied, but it wasn't enough for her. He can't walk in the sun like the rest of them, he was healing from the burns, but still.  
"Stop trying to kill yourself.", she yelled trying not to cry, his face was still burned. She can't lose him, not now, not ever.  
"I'm fine. I'm still here aren't I.", he replied lifting her chin up so his eyes met with hers.  
"Just don't do that again.", she said with her voice going harsh. She smelled something, lycans 45 miles back. They smelt it too, & Jess ran towards the scent. Selene stayed behind with her daughter to protect her, since she was tired all the sudden. It was weird because she was never tired, after she woke up. There was about 15 lycans walking around, probably scouting the area, but why. This place was cleared, before.

Jess slowly lifted her gun & sword, so the lycans won't hear it & the guys did the same. These lycans were bigger than the average size of them, but they dealt with bigger before. A lycan turned his head & saw the three of them. Jess turned into her hybrid form & sliced & shot 4 lycans at once. Michael did the same only he shred 2 lycans in pieces. David beheaded 3 lycans, shot & killed 4 lycans at once. Jess killed the rest by ripping them in half with her bare hands. She was stronger then Eve & Michael combined, but she worried that she could hurt David or anybody else she cared about. She changed back into her vampire form, & wiped the blood from her hands tasting it along with it. David & Jess headed back to the coven to train vampires, but little did they all know that their life will change soon.

...

"Kraven hold still it's just a little shot.", Elizabeth said.  
"Alright fine, but are you sure this plan will work?", he asked.  
"Positive, we change into different faces of which we desire, but we need their DNA.", she replied & took his blood in a vial.  
"Well, you get who you want & I get who I want. But what about Jessica, David, & that girl?", he asked.  
"True, but I have a feeling they won't be a problem. We will smell like them, but we need to separate Selene & Michael, but how.", she replied taking her blood in a vial.  
"The lycans & humans will do that or the vampires will. But why don't I change into a face that is important so we send one of them to here. & why don't I thank you for making one of the vampires have my face & save me.', he told her kissing her.  
"Fair enough.", she replied & pushed him on the bed & did him hard. He flipped them over & did her harder, biting her neck. She moaned at him, & begged him to go harder & faster. He belonged her that he made them cum. They stopped after an hour.  
"Tomorrow night the plan commences, but remember you have to get her pregnant & act like Michael. Don't change into his form, it won't work for you.", she said.  
"You too if you want him. But doesn't the daughter share a link to her parents?", he said.  
"Yes, but like I said not to worry. You will have Selene, & I will have Michael.", she said, then went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

"Come on David, is that all you got?", Jess teased her mate. They have been training with each for over 2 hours. She kicked his sides, & threw a punch at him, but he caught it.  
"You get to caught up in this.", he said. He tried to kick her, but she caught his leg & flipped him over.  
"You were saying.", she said. Then he dragged her down so her face was near his.  
"You know your cute when you get mad.", he said pushing her raven hair out of her face.  
"Oh shut up. Besides you lost.", she said in an English accent, getting up & helping him up. They went to the main room of the coven, & saw 2 strangers.  
"They came in asking for shelter for the morning.", Sarah said as she patched them up.  
"What happened to you 2?", Jessica asked, & both of them seemed familiar to her, but she ignored it.  
"We got attacked by humans. Me & John ran for our lives & ended up here. I'm Rose by the way.", Elizabeth said while in a different body than hers & Kraven as well.  
'What do you think?", David whispered to Jess.  
"I don't know, but you know the protocol. We have to help them, even if we don't know them. We should just keep an eye on them both, I don't trust them.", she replied.  
"You can stay here for one morning only. Sarah, find these 2 a room.", David told Sarah then she escorted them to their room.

While Jessica waited for David, she went to see Sarah. She hasn't been feeling well for few days now, & doesn't know why she hasn't healed yet. She walked in the infirmary they had in here, & saw Sarah feeding a small girl vampire.  
"Hello Jessica, what do you want?", Sarah asked with her voice sounded so kind as usual.  
"I haven't been feeling that well for a while. I don't know what it is, or why I haven't healed, so could you check me out?", Jessica replied.  
"Of course, come on sit down & just relax.", she said. She was one of the oldest vampires in the coven, but she was very kind to Selene, Jessica, Michael, & Eve. Unlike most vampires, she was caring & didn't care that people were hybrids. She knew Jessica was a hybrid & didn't care, she loved Jessica as if she was her own daughter. Jessica sat on one of the infirmary beds, while Sarah checked on her. Sarah struggled on what was going on, Jessica was healthy, but what was going on with her.  
"Jessica, can I take an ultra-sound? I think your stomach might be acting up, it's been happening alot lately.", Sarah asked.  
"Yes, sure just find out what is going on with me.", she replied. Jessica lifted her shirt far enough for Sarah to look at her stomach. The thing that Sarah saw surprised her, a growing fetus & maybe another within her stomach. By the size it was only 2-3 days old.  
"Jessica, you are perfectly healthy, your pregnant.", Sarah said, but Jess remained quiet. Why now did this have to happen? She can't be a mother now, & what was David going to say when she told him.  
"What?", was all she can say.  
"Jessica, see that little seed like thing, that's the fetus growing within you. But I don't understand who is the father, of it though?", Sarah asked. Jess had to tell her, she can't hide the truth from Sarah.  
"It's my mate's, David ok. Don't tell anyone, please.", Jessica told.  
"Of course I wouldn't. I thought you & him were just friends, nothing more?", Sarah questioned.  
"No, we are more than that. But what do I say to him. I know his past, but do you think he will leave me when I tell him?", she said partly afraid of what he will think of her.  
"No, I know him well enough that if he made you his mate, then you are worth it. Now go & tell him, but be careful. There never has been a hybrid to give birth.", Sarah said & Jessica left.

She got to their room, before David got there & she was glad. She laid down on there bed, & thought of the right words to say to him. She couldn't think of anything not with all the tear filling her eyes. She was worried that the child will die or her, & she can't leave David. He was emotional damaged like her, but that changed when she met him. David comes in & thinks to himself, _Why is she crying? Did he do something to her?_ He sat down next to her body, & all he could think was why she was silently crying.  
"Why are you crying?", he asked her. She didn't want to look at him, but she had to tell him now.  
"I'm crying because I'm...pregnant.", she replied not looking into those brown eyes of his. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He was happy for them, but worried all at once. She was worried that she or the baby or both will die during or after labor or even a few days after it was born.  
"Jess, are absolutely sure you are?", he asked.  
"Sarah gave me an ultra-sound & said I am. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I will die or it will or both of us.", she said.  
"Don't say that. Jessica, you are strongest person I know. If anyone could make it through with their child alive & themselves, it's you.", he said just holding her in his arms. His words helped her, & made her feel confident.

"You really mean that?", she said.  
"I do & it's true. Get some sleep after you drink ok.", he said kissing her forehead then her lips. He got up & handed her a glass of blood & he took a drink too. She never could figure out how she got him or why he likes her, & he thought the same. Maybe his family's death was good, if they lived he wouldn't be with her now. Yes, he missed his Evangeline & his Mary, but she got him completely. She was like him & always will be there for him. She made a promise to herself that she will always be there for him no matter what. The moment he met her he made a promise that he will always be there for her & protect her no matter what she was. After they drank, he laid down next her & put his arm around her.  
"I love you.", she said kissing him.  
"I love you too. Get some sleep, I'll be right here.", he said. She laid her head on his chest, & went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How do we get Selene away form Michael? Plus I thought you said she was in the coven.", Elizabeth said while changing back in her original body.  
"I thought she was in the coven, but apparently not. But I think we can use Jessica & David. Have you noticed that Jessica was different like with child?", Kraven responded to her.  
"Well, you said she was her niece so maybe we can use Jessica against Selene. I doubt Selene will let Jessica fight if she is pregnant, so she would have to go in her place & fight her battles.", she said.  
"One thing for sure is Selene will be mine, & you will have Michael as it should be.", Kraven responded & Elizabeth got on top of him. They weren't in love with each other, but they just loved how each other felt being on each other. He grabbed her butt while she rode on him going harder & harder each time. He flipped them over then did her hard that she moaned loudly. She kissed his neck & licked his chest.  
"Harder!", she moaned as she cummed. He went hard as hard as he could go. They stopped after 3 hours of that, & went to sleep.

...

Selene wakes up before Michael does & goes in the bathroom. She pulls out a pregnancy test, & then waited for the result. It turned out to be negative, but why. She got pregnant when she was taken & it wasn't planned. She is glad Eve was in her life, but upset that she wasn't pregnant yet. She threw it away, & Michael was awake now wondering why she was upset. Then he saw the test in the trash bin saying negative.  
"Hey.", he said as he helped her up. He can tell this bothered her because she got pregnant on accident, but he actually planned to get her pregnant all those years ago.  
"I see you found out.", she said. He nodded at her & kissed her.  
"It's fine Selene, these things do take time. I guess when you plan to have one you don't get one right away. But when you don't get an amazing baby girl.", he said kissing her forehead. Selene knew he was talking about Eve, & she was beautiful. She hears the phone she got in case Eve was left alone & needed to call her, but it was Jessica calling.  
"Hello.", Selene said.  
"Selene we need you to come to coven. There is something I need to tell you when you get here. I can't say it on here.", Jessica said.  
"Alright we will be there in a few.", she replied wondering what is so important that she can't tell her on the phone. She woke up Eve who was little mad at her mom for waking her up early, but she wanted to see her cousin besides her training her. They left their cabin, & headed to the old cathedral. As usual vampires scanned them, & they were as usual 1 vampire & 2 hybrids. Some of vampires, lycans, & humans have developed a face & scent changing development. Maybe that's why they were called here, because they have some people that have used it. She sees David & Jessica standing in front of something. She sees they are standing in front of white clothing, & she only see that on people that were in Antigen.

Anger broiled in her, Michael, & Eve, but Eve was more afraid than angered.  
"Why are you here?", Selene asked with her eyes going icy blue with anger.  
"They kidnapped me. I was just doing my own business, against you fucking species.", she replied. After that moment everyone in the room wanted to kill her, but they can't yet they need to know what Antigen plans on doing.  
"What is Antigen planning?", Jessica asked trying not to turn into a hybrid & rip her head off.  
"A cure. A cure for lycan, vampire, & hybrid. We want to clean the earth from your fucking filth.", she replied. It was getting harder not to kill her now.  
"There is no cure for being a vampire, lycan, & hybrid.", David said.  
"Oh, but we have blood from all three & with it we can figure out how to get rid of you. By the way congratulations on your baby, too bad you won't live to see it grow or it won't.", she said a grin. Selene looked at David & then Jessica who wants to kill her, but are they thinking of their unborn child to get them through it.  
"Tell us where this..cure is.", Selene demanded.  
"The same place where we raised her.", the woman replied & looked at Eve. Eve was behind her father remembering what they did to her all her life.  
"Thank you for answering us.", Selene said then grabbed Jess's sword & beheaded the woman.  
"Is she gone now?",Eve asked with her voice trailing off. Selene nodded while David burned the body.  
"Where you going to tell me that you were pregnant?", Selene asked Jess.  
"I called you here to tell you, because I was afraid someone was listening to the phone. & who are you to judge me? I just found out yesterday.", Jessica replied strongly. Selene wanted to shoot off David's crotch off so he could never use it again, clearly she didn't want this.  
"Selene calm down.", Michael said trying to comfort his soon to be wife. She did calm down, but it didn't make her feel better. she didn't want Jessica get pregnant or be mated with David. She knew David will always protect her, but now she can't fight when they need her now more than ever.  
"Look, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't even mean it, I don't know what is getting over me. I didn't plan this, I wanted to wait.", Jess said & David just didn't know what to do. He blames himself for what he did, why couldn't he just used protection like he did a few nights ago.  
"It's fine, you are pregnant you do get moody. Besides I always wanted a great niece or nephew. You do know you can't come to Antigen with us, so can you watch Eve for me while we go.", Selene said. Jess nodded & Selene's family stayed at the coven that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Selene, Michael, & David head to the weapons lab that was installed a few weeks ago. They see vampires testing some swords, guns, bombs, & all sorts of different weapons. They see Donnie, the weapons inventor & co-head commander (besides Jess & David), behind his little desk sharpening his sword.  
"What can I do for you, David?", he asked. Donnie was vampire with pale skin, black hair, & green eyes, but a very good fighter & smart.  
"We need weapons. We are going to take a team to Antigen, rumor has it they can cure vampires, lycan, & even hybrids.", David replied.  
"Of course, but where is Jess anyway. I haven't seen her all day.", he asked. He has a crush on Jess for who knows how long.  
"Not important. What do you have that is new & can fight all three. Plus do you have a memory drive that could wipe the 'cure's' flies.", he said.  
"I have a few things that could help.", he said & grabbed a couple of things. His sister Peyton gave them the memory drive. She was a blonde vampire with these aqua eyes, not much different to vampire eyes, & she was a Death Dealer.  
"Can I come with you?", she asked as she got out the sliver whip. David nodded, & then Donnie came back.  
"Right, here we have this near gun loaded with sliver nitrate bullets, with an explosive that explodes on contact with lycan only. If it was shot with a vampire wouldn't kill them. This is a sliver nitrate whip, strong that it could take of a fucking lycan's head off. This a bomb we just made it spills out sliver lace gas that goes in the lycans lung & suffocate them. & here is my prize that I think you would like David. It's like your knife that you use, but when you expand the ends the tips spin in a rotating motion.", he finished each demonstrating the weapons. Humans where easy to kill, but lycans where harder. Each grabbed a improved gun & sword. Selene grabbed the whip, & Michael grabbed the bomb box. They had a team of 25 people including themselves. All the vampires knew what they were getting into, but they had to get rid of this cure.

They got to Antigen, & 3 parts of the team spilt up. Michael & his team had the roof & first floor, Selene & her team were the middle ground. & David's team had to get to the floor where 'cure' was & delete all the files. Selene's team got most of the deaths of lycans & them, but not Selene with her weapons. She did like the whip, but she wondered how Michael & Eve are now. David's team killed all the guards & the lycan guards that were in their way to get to the 'cure'. A lycan attacked David, & bit him hard. He grabbed the knife that was given to him & put in the lycan's mouth. He clicked on it, then the blade expanded & rotated constantly until he let go when it was dead. He went over to Chemical Lab & saw red vials labled Cure For L, Cure for V, & Cure For H, & he knew what they were. He put the flash drive in the computer, & put the Cure's flies in it. While it was downloading the files he placed the bombs on the all the shelves & hidden vaults of blood of each kind. Then 3 lycans came & attacked him. He shot & stabbed them until they stopped moving. He grabbed the memory drive, then ran away as fast he could. When he came to the first floor, Selene was killing the last lycan. They headed out, but then David got stabbed by his own knife. Selene shot the lycan dead, but David wasn't healing.  
"Tell, Jess...to be...brave & I love...her.", he said then closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Michael, help me get him up.", Selene said. She is not gonna let him die, even though the lycan grazed his heart.  
"Selene, are you sure? His body will leave a scent to the lycans, & Eve is still in the coven.", he replied. All the things he said to him, fell back on him hard.  
"Jessica deserves to see him. Maybe we can restate him?", Selene said almost with tears in her eyes. He was her friend a very good friend. Besides Michael he was her ally, so she will not let him die. Michael nodded then picked up the dead vampire's body. They put his body in the truck, & drove to the coven.

When they got there, everyone was in shock seeing David dead, & them carrying his body in his coven. Jess saw the bleeding body of her mate, & she can tell he was already dead. Why did this have to happen, he should be alive with her, not in wherever you go in the after life. Everyone cleared the path for her, & she just stare at his body. She wanted to cry, but couldn't not in front of these people. She didn't know what to do or say. She felt like she just wanted to die here & now with him. All the vampires knew they were mates by now, because she was pregnant by that look she had. she saw all the cuts & he had the stab that grazed his heart. Then she remembered that he told he survived an lycan attack, & her aunt told her she did it by pumping his heart.  
"Everyone out of this place NOW!", she commanded just looking at his broken body. They left even Selene & Michael with Eve did too. Eve didn't know how to react. David was her only friend & he protected her all those times. She remembered when he stole a necklace she wanted from this jewelry store. It was a nice black wood crucifix, & she wore it all the time now. She remembered what he said to her that night. _Whenever you are alone, just remember to look to the stars & see the person you most desire._ She hopes Jessica can restate him, & she knew that is why her mother brought him back here.

She was alone with him, & he looked peaceful. No, she had to bring him back for herself, & their unborn child. She lifted just a part of his shirt where she could see his six pack, & memories of him & her go past her. She remembers their first night together, & more than that. It took all her might to make an insertion, then stick her hand within his body. She grabbed his heart, & squeeze gently, no beat. She squeezes just a little, harder & she gets a very faint beat. That's not enough for him to heal though & fully come back, she has to bite him, & let him drink her blood, & turn him into a hybrid like her.  
"Come back for me.", she whispered to his ear & kissed his cheek, doubting he heard what she said. She bit his neck, then bit her wrist & let the blood drip in his mouth. So far nothing had happen. She now started to cry, she kissed his forehead & his lips. Then she felt his tongue going in her mouth.  
"Oh my God, you are alive.", she said.  
"I had to for you. I heard your voice calling me before I went.", he said wiping away the tears she had cried. He knew was like her, more vampire then hybrid, but he didn't care.  
"I'm sorry that you won't be a vampire anymore, now your like me.", she said.  
"It's fine. I like how I'm like you. Besides maybe tomorrow I can take you someplace, in the morning.", he said kissing her.  
"Maybe, but take it easy you. Now how times have you died by a lycan, now?", she asked. She loved seeing those brown eyes filled with life again. He also love to see her bright hazel eyes again.  
"Uh now, probably about 5 the last 2 were worst, well this one isn't so bad.", he said getting up then picking up & carrying her. It felt so good to be in his arms again.  
"David, put me down.", she said.  
"No, I'm taking you to a date. A war sorta gets in the way with that.", he said a with wink.  
"Alright fine, but I wish I wasn't carrying this baby. It's really hard to not just push you in a closet or something & then do you right there & then.", she replied kissing him.  
"I feel same, but look at it this way. In 9 months give or take, I'll take you someplace nice & then I'm all yours." he said.

They went to the rooftop, but David jumped down & stole a bouquet of black orchids. She always did like the way he swooped down, & grab something for her.  
"Thank you, & how did you know these were my favorite?", she asked sniffing the bouquet.  
"I grabbed the most beautiful one, I thought you would like it.", he said. He did grab them each a glass of blood warmed enough to be human's. The rest of the night they just talked, looked at the stars, & kissed here & there. They went back to their room, only they couldn't have waited 9 months to wait. He bucked in her hard with her sitting on his lap. She moaned his name a couple of times, & then they stopped.  
"Thank you. I needed to make sure i wasn't dreaming or anything, like a heaven.", he said.  
"No problem, but remember. From this point on no more, until this one is out.", she said kissing him. She laid his head on his chest just held him there in her arms, & he held her in his.  
"Sleep well, Jess.", he said kissing her sleeping forehead. He then went to sleep dreaming of all the times they had together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

David wakes up about 1:35 P.M., & sees his mate still sleeping next to him. Jessica told him he was a hybrid, more vampire than lycan, but doesn't know for sure if he is immune to sun's light. He opens his window slightly, & put his hand in the sun's light, no burning. 600 years of living in the dark, but now he can walk in the sun with her if they wanted to. He doubted that they would, after all he himself liked the moon better then sun. He closed the window, & then went back to sleep & her head was on his chest again. He always did like when she did this. It made him feel closer to her, & alot more with her still sleeping next to him each time he woke up.

...

Michael wakes up, & Selene is still asleep. He knows she has to go in for Jessica, since she pregnant, but what if she was too. He will not risk Selene's life & their baby she was, but what could they do. They need this war to come to an end, for good. He gently shakes Selene, to wake her up, & she does.  
"Why are you waking me up early? Is Eve ok?", She said still more asleep then awake.  
"No, but can we get you an ultra sound, to see if you are pregnant? You are not going to fight if you are.", he said kissing her so she can awake. She knew why he was worried, & now she can't have a baby now. Not with Jessica pregnant, so she would have to fight for her & her family.  
"Ok, let's wake up Eve & get to the coven.", she said. She doesn't know if David is alive & is a hybrid now. They wake up Eve, & then head to the coven. When they get there they see, David alive & well, but they don't know that he is a hybrid. Eve ran up to David, & was surprised to see him alive.  
"Your alive, how?", Selene questioned, & then saw Jess smiling.  
"Thank your niece. She rested my heart, so beating like a new one.", he replied. Selene knew that Jess turned him into a hybrid, because he was already dead. Eve & Michael knew he was one, because of his scent. The vampires in here didn't attack him, because well he is their leader. Besides things are changing now, nothing they could do to stop it. Kraven & Elizabeth were watching, but people didn't recognize them in their body's, but the ones they are using. Selene went to the infirmary, to get an ultra sound done. Sarah let her lay done, gave her one.  
"Do you see anything?", Selene asked.  
"No, you are not pregnant. Sorry, Selene.", she said. Selene didn't know if she should feel sad or happy or what. She needed to fight, but she also wants to have another baby.  
"It's fine.", she replied, but wasn't really fine. She left the infirmary, & went to see David to see what was the plan.

David, Jess, Michael, Peyton, & Donnie were in the command center, by the time Selene got there. They were discussing what to do now.  
"Peyton, what did the 'cure' results point out, could it do it?", Jessica asked.  
"Well, some of the cure worked on vampires, & some did not. It's strange, but my guess is Antigen has more, & aren't afraid to use it. The hybrid blood however was immune to the cure, but lycan got the most of it. It's strange, but we need to get rid of Antigen for good. Before they let the cure out in public, so humans & lycans arm themselves with it & use it against us.", she replied.  
"I do agree, but David you aren't going. Your still healing from last night's attack.", Jess said.  
"Fine. Selene, Michael, Donnie, & Peyton lead a couple teams in Antigen & destroy Antigen.", David commanded.  
"How many Antigen compounds is there? We destroyed one so many more?", Michael asked.  
"According to data we got, there are 24 Antigen compounds all around the globe. America, Mexico, Brazil, Uruguay, Berlin, Sydney, Rome, & alot more. We already destroyed the Cardiff one, but other than that who knows what we will be up against now. We don't know if some are more advanced than others or what, but we will find out.", Donnie replied staring at Jess. David pulled Jessica closer to him, & he for one imagines him ripping Donnie's eyes out.  
"Ok, we will head out tonight. Jessica can you watch Eve for me?", Selene said.  
"Yes sure, I don't mind. Hey if you see a black motorcycle with grey decal on the gas tank with some chrome on it, bring her back to me. But don't press any button, if it's not start, it's loaded with lycan killing weapons in it.", Jess replied.  
"You have a motorcycle. David, is alright if I stay here with Eve?", Michael asked. David nodded yes, since he knows why Michael wants to stay. They don't know when they will come back or even at all even. At least then if Selene died, Eve would still have her father. In the doorway, Elizabeth was listening to them, which made it perfect for her & Kraven's plan.

...

"We can't go with them, yet. We have to make it look like we are visiting the other one, but not at the same time.", Elizabeth told Kraven, who was trying to make his voice sound like Michael's.  
"Fine, but I think we have to wait until 2 days, & I will visit Selene.", Kraven responded.  
"Yes, but don't you think she will ask where Eve is?", Elizabeth replied while changing into her original body & some black lingerie.  
"I'll just say that Jessica has her, so we can be alone. what are you going to say to him.", he replied.  
"That could work. I'm going to say that I want him to get me pregnant or that I missed him that I needed him.", she said while getting on Kraven.  
"Hmm, play the innocent I like that.", he said as he bucked in her. He took off all the lingerie she had on, & bucked in her hard & harder each time. She moaned & gasped at what he did, & bit his neck a couple of times. His hands were all over her, & continues to pleasure himself & her.  
"Oh fuck, Kraven. You have no idea how fucking good that feels.", she moaned. He went harder & faster, & imagined what Selene will do while he is doing this. They stopped after an hour or 2 then went to sleep, before the sun rose. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Eve hugged her mother goodbye before she left. She does hope her mother will come back soon. At least David, Jessica, & her father is here, so that should keep her happy. She wished this war would just end, so her family won't risk their lives for this stupid cause. She knows they do it to survive, but still she worries she won't see them ever again each time someone leaves her. She was happy that Jessica was pregnant, but wished her mother wasn't leaving because of it. Then again she would have to leave anyway, so no difference. She sees John staring at her mother, & her father notices it too. Something about John's eyes are familiar to Michael as if someone he knew was him, but can't be. It's probably just him being getting over protective of Selene, but he should keep an eye on him.  
"Promise me, you will come back.", he said as he kissed her.  
"I promise.", she replied kissing him.  
"I have something for you to remind of us.", he said as he got out this sliver ring.  
"Thank you, & I will", she said as she kissed him one last time & her daughter. She didn't want to leave, but she had to for her family. She noticed that Rose was looking at Michael & smiling. _Why was she smiling like that?_, she wondered. Now, she wants to stay so she wouldn't look at Michael like that, but those eyes of hers reminded her of someone she knew. It's probably nothing she thought.

...

It's been 6 hours since Selene saw Michael, & already she worries about Eve & him. Her team gets to the Antigen in Caen, France. She knew why the Antigen didn't base in popular cities really. They didn't want people to know what they are actually planning with the blood, making humans like vampires, lycans, & hybrids. Yet they kill the pure blood ones. Selene killed each lycan & human that ran up to her. Someone came back with a filled hard drive of files, & they already planted the bomb in the med lab & vaults of blood. They went a few miles then, she realized that there was a couple more close by. She really wants to get back to Michael,s o the more they get in one the better.  
"Listen up, it's 11:30 P.M., & there are a couple more compounds close by. I know you are tired, but the sooner we send their company to back into hell, the sooner we can all get back to our lives.", Selene said & they shouted in a good way then split up. That night they got over 8 compounds in all falling to the ground from the bombs. Each team had a filled hard drive of files from Antigen.

7 down & 16 more to go. They got all of Europe's Antigen compounds, now they have to go all around the world & look for more. She got in her tent, & then she hears a ring form her phone. She picked it up & it was Michael. Never have she thought she would be this happy to hear his voice, his sweet, strong voice.  
"Hey, Selene. I miss you.", he said.  
"Hi, I miss you too.", she replied.  
"Really, then look out your tent.", he said.  
"Why?", she asked.  
"Just do it, please.", he begged. She looked out her tent & there he was standing out there. She almost had tears in her eyes, when she saw him. She ran out her tent & jumped on him.  
"Why are you here, & how did you find me?", she asked kissing him, he was real.  
"I missed you. I found you because we had a tracker on you just in case for help. Eve isn't here, she is with Jessica don't worry. She said she wanted just you & me alone. She knew I couldn't stay along, so just didn't want to come then leave.", he said kissing her passionately.  
"Ok, I'm yours then all yours.", she said as she dragged them back in her tent. They took all their clothes off, & she moaned when he picked her up by her legs. She moaned when he went in her hard. He went harder & harder, & she moaned in his neck.  
"Michael.", she moaned. Too bad it was Kraven, & not her mate.

They stopped after an 1 or 2, & he was happy. Now all he has to hope for was that his sperm got in her.  
"Thank you Selene, you are mine.", Kraven said, & then Selene realized this wasn't her Michael, but Kraven in disguise.  
"What the fucking hell are you doing here, & how are you alive?", she questioned as she got her gun with ultra-violet bullets. She felt ashamed of what she did, now. She never wanted to have sex with Kraven or even kiss him at all, & now she betrayed Michael.  
"Elizabeth helped me my dear. & now your mine.", he said trying to touch her, if she hadn't moved.  
"How fucking sick are you? I have a daughter. I have Michael, & I will never be yours EVER!", she said then shot Kraven in the head. She felt him cum inside her, & his sperm could be getting to her womb forming his child. She got the knife & stabbed her stomach. She was not going to have any children, besides Michael's. She has to tell him, no matter what he will say or do. How could Kraven do this to her? She knew he was desperate, but not this desperate. How could he hide his scent & sound like Michael?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Michael hear his phone ringing, it's Selene. He was surprised to hear her calling now, wonder why. He did miss her very much.  
"Hey, Selene.", he said.  
"Hello, Michael. I miss you um can you let me inside?", Elizabeth asked saying it in Selene's voice. She didn't know Kraven had left to see Selene, so she thought why not move the plan quicker.  
"Your here why?", he asked.  
"I missed you. Plus I can't sleep, I need you.", she replied. He let her knowing she has been troubled sleeping since she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. She came in, & Eve was asleep, but felt someone she hate, Elizabeth. It was just a nightmare of hers, most likely. Elizabeth got on Michael, but he couldn't smell that she wasn't Selene, he thought she was his mate.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at camp?", he asked.  
"Donnie & Peyton, said I should come back for the night to see you & Eve.", she replied kissing him. They went in his part of the room he stayed at in the coven, & took all their clothes off. He went in her hard, & she moaned his name. He had made them crum, & they both moaned. They stopped after an hour or 2 they stopped.

"Thank you. I'm yours Michael, just me.", she said. Right when she said that he realized he just had sex with Elizabeth, knowing what she used to say when they were together 13-14 years.  
"What the fuck Elizabeth? How could you do this to me. My daughter, Selene & my daughter, is only a couple maters away.", he said as he got out his gun which was loaded with ultra violet light bullets.  
"You wouldn't shoot me. & thank you for putting your sperm in me.", she said with that grin of hers. He cocked his gun.  
"Why?", he asked before he was gonna shoot her in the stomach then in the head.  
"To be with you. We belong together, Michael.", she said as she went to kiss him, but he shot her in the stomach then head.  
"No we don't.", he said. How could he do this to Selene, his Selene. He burned Elizabeth's body, & then made his way towards the video camera Donnie installed for him & Selene. How was he gonna explain this to her? He just wanted to be a father to Selene's children, not anyone else's. He turned it on, & hopefully Selene will forgive him.

Selene burned Kraven's body, & then heard the video cam going off which meant Michael or Eve wants to talk to him. She changed back into her new latex, after she burned the one Kraven touched. She turned it on the video cam, & saw Michael upset about something. _He knows._, she thought. She didn't know what to say to him.  
"There's something I need to tell you.", they both said almost at the same time.  
"You can go first.", he said.  
"I thought you were at the camp, but it was Kraven. He used your face, to have it with me. I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't know it was him. He smelled, & acted like you. Can you please forgive me?", she said with tears in her eyes the tie saying that. Now Michael knew what Elizabeth did , she planned this, & set Kraven free. John & Rose were them, but used different faces to blend in.  
"Of course I can forgive you, but can you forgive me. I couldn't smell her scent. She acted like you, smelled like you, & looked like you. I thought you came because you could come back. Elizabeth happened. I didn't know until afterwards. I shot & burned her before she could heal. I'm so sorry Selene, please forgive me.", he said with some tears coming in. Why did Elizabeth & Kraven do this to them?  
"Michael, I will always forgive you. As soon I get back, I promise you that you I will get pregnant with your baby. I love you Michael Corvin.", she said. Eve came out, & saw her mother in the screen.  
"Hi mom.", she said.  
"Hey Eve.", Selene said to her daughter. Eve was very happy to see her mother alive & well.  
"How was tonight?", she asked her mother.  
"We destroyed 8 Antigen compounds, so only 16 more to go. I miss you both. Eve go to sleep ok. I don't want you to get mad tomorrow, Jess wants to train you.", she said.

"Alright fine. Night dad.", she said as she kissed her father's cheek.  
"When do you think you will be back?", he asked her.  
"I'm not sure just depends on how many we destroy each night.", she replied.  
"Well, I will be waiting. I love you, now get some sleep.", he said.  
"I love you too, & you do the same.", she replied as she blew him a kiss, then logged off. They laid back down on their beds, then went to sleep dreaming of one another.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

David wakes up, & Jessica is still asleep. She has been sleeping alot lately, but she is pregnant & training Eve at the same time. She is also the commander of their army, so she is quiet tired. He gets up & gets 3 glasses of blood, & she wakes up when he comes back.  
"You can go back to sleep, you know.", he said.  
"I want to get up,now hand me those fucking glasses of blood.", she said. She has been going through mood swings lately, & drinks more blood then usual.  
"I love you too.", he said. After she drank blood, she ran into the bathroom & vomit her head off. David came in & held her hair back & rub her back. After 15 minutes, he handed her a glass of water, then another blood bag since she just vomited it out of her. He wiped thee extra vomit of her face & chin.  
"Thanks, & sorry I said that you earlier.", she said as she drank both glasses.  
"Hey, it's fine. Besides you are pregnant so you can swear all you like, & get mad at me.", he replied kissing her.  
"I hate feeling this weak.", she said.  
"It's just 9 more months. You are always strong, Jess.", he told her & kissed left, & headed to the war room to see what are Selene's progress.

"Selene, what did your team get from last night?", David asked.  
"We destroyed 7 Antigen compounds, & we have files of what the cure is said to be. Basically, France developed it & came up with it. Belgium, Germany, China, & Great Britain gave the supplies & formula. All the Antigen compounds united to make this cure, but Peyton discovered that it won't ever work permanently just temporally. So really, nothing to worry about, but it doesn't mean we should stop destroying Antigen.", She replied.  
"Impressive. But don't stop until Antigen is in hell. As time goes on they could developed a cure, & wipe us out.", David said strongly.  
"Will do, but you know John & Rose. Apparently they were Kraven & Elizabeth. Don't worry about it me & Michael took care of it.",Selene told them.  
"How is that possible? Kraven is dead We saw him burn int he sun.", Jess asked.  
"My guess is that Elizabeth got Kraven out of the cell, & made a vampire switch places with him.", Selene replied.  
"Ok, if you need anything just call.", Jess said & Selene nodded.

Selene's team headed to Asia, to get rid of the Antigen compounds over there. They made camp far away from either Antigen. This time, Selene decided to try to split her team up like last night, only they have to be back around 4 A.M. Her part of the team she divided & was with went to the Himalayan Mountains where the biggest Antigen was. She could see why it was so big, it was within the mountains along the base. Loyal lycans came & attacked her team, but the lycans were killed instantly. She got to the med lab, after killing alot of humans & lycans. She plugged in the memory drive in the systems, & then placed the bombs in the vaults of blood, & the so called cure. Then she set the timer & then got her team out of there. They got out of there 15 minutes before the bomb set off, & then went to another site in Hiroshima, Japan. The mission was successful, & then they went back to their camp before 4 A.M.  
"Donnie, how many have we destroyed so far?", Selene asked.  
"According to Pey's team she got 6, mine got 5, & yours...", he drifted off.  
"Mine got 7.", she finished.  
"Selene that was the last one then. We did it, & in one night too.", he said.  
"What, we can leave tomorrow.", she said. He nodded, & Selene was happy. She can't wait till she gets back to Michael & Eve. But she knew that now Antigen was destroyed, it will be harder, but maybe not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Selene & the rest of her team wakes up early, so they can go back to their home. They all got in the trucks, & drove back to the coven. When they got there, Michael was holding something in his hands, & Eve had a bouquet of black roses that are alive, not wilted. Those were her favorite type of flowers. She got out of the truck, & saw Michael smiling to see her. She kissed him, trying to think he was real. This felt like a dream, because it was strange get this done early. He was real, & he gave her a sliver crucifix, like her daughter's.  
"What is this for?", she asked.  
"That way you have something pretty, & useful all at once.", he replied.  
"I like it.", she replied kissing him.

They went back into their room, & took off all their clothes off. Luckily, Eve was training with Jess, so no one will come in. Michael pushed her against the wall, & went in her hard. At least now, they have the real versions of their lover. She moaned when he did that, & Pushed him on the bed only they were still connected. She was on his lap, while he bucked in her hard. He pulled her in closer to him so he was in her deeper, & she moaned his name here & there. He got her to lay down on her back, while he was top of her & going in her hard. He kept going harder & faster each pace. She loves him very much, that she would kill anyone that would hurt him. She never thought she would ever find anyone that would be would be worth the fight & heartbreak, but here he is. He never thought he would find anyone like him, but he did. Only she was more stronger then he will ever be, but he loved her for that. She arched her back, gave a moan, & cummed, & he did too. He kept going in her harder & harder. After 4 hours, they stopped.  
"I missed...that.", she said trying to make a full sentence.  
"I...missed that...too. Where's Eve, she is usually not out this late.", he said with deep breathing. Then Selene wondered that too. They got dressed, & went out.

They looked all over, & then they saw Eve. Eve was with Jess & David, & they play fighting, well not Jess. She has been very cautious about her pregnancy. She can't help, but worry about her child. In a few weeks she is going to go & see Sarah to see what she will have. She doesn't know if David wants to know the sex of their baby or what, plus she might want to know how many. She still doesn't know if she could have more than one, but part of her hopes she just has one or maybe another one.  
"Hey Selene.", she said.  
"I was wondering where Eve was, but she is here with you.", she replied.  
"No, need to worry. She's been here ever since you & Michael left.",Jess said with a wink.  
"Eve, come on almost sunrise, time for bed.", Selene said.  
"Since when did your teenager daughter, gets curfew?", David asked. They already knew why. Selene wants Eve to get rest, not always be up & alert like them.  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'll see you tomorrow night.", Selene said as she, Michael, & Eve walked away. Now it was jsut David & Jess all alone.  
"You know if I wasn't carrying this baby. I would really push in a broom closet.", She said while getting on top of him, & sneaking hr hand in his pants.  
"Yea, I think you had too much blood for the day. Come on.", he said. She has also been very sexual lately, even though she is pregnant.  
"But I don't want to go to bed...let's go.", she said. She grabbed his hand, but she passed out a few minutes after. David thought she was cute when she was sleeping even though she had some sort of hangover. He laid her on bed, & tucked her in. AFter an hour or 2 he laid next to her, & went to sleep


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own underworld i just own the copies of the movies.**

**Chapter 27**

A few months passed, & so far everything's been normal. Lycans attacked here & there, Antigen trying to get their files repaired, but little what Selene knew what was in her. She woke up running towards the bathroom, & vomiting away. She didn't know why she was vomiting & Michael was next to her. After she was done, Michael gave her some water, & touched her forehead.  
"Your quite warm. You should get Sarah to check on you.", he told her. He didn't like to be reminded that he was a doctor before he met Selene, & still is technically. It reminded him too much of his old life, & Elizabeth. Selene knew this very well, & she didn't blame him for what happened to Elizabeth. They both wanted to forget that night, but it just haunted them both. She changed into her usual latex, & then went into the infirmary.  
"Sarah, can you check me out?",she asked. Sarah nodded, & then she checked on her pupils, fangs, & usual check up.  
"Selene I'm going to do an ultra sound, just to be sure.", she stated. Selene nodded, then took off her latex as far as her stomach goes. Sarah saw 1 fetus growing within her 2 weeks old.

"Selene, you are pregnant. I highly suggest that you take a break from fighting until it is born. Now excuse me I have to go see Jessica. You come if you want.", she said. Selene was happy for that. She thought Antigen did something to her that made her that she could never have children ever again.  
"Ok, that's going to be hard for me.", she stated & then followed Sarah as she took Selene to where Jess was. When Selene got there, Jess was laying down with her shirt up to where you can see her small baby bump. David wasn't there because he had to take of some things with some vampire traitors, & had to meet Sebastian. Sebastian told them that lycans are experimenting on humans to make the ultimate lycan. Sarah pointed at 2 little growing fetuses that look barely human. No matter what the species is lycan, hybrid, or vampire a fetus usually looks barely human while growing.  
"There, they are looking very healthy & positioned right. Do you want to know the sexes of them?", Sarah asked her.  
"No. But you could write it just in case someone wants to know.", she replied. She didn't want to know, because she didn't want to imagine her children dying as soon as they were out in the world. It hurt too much, thinking about it & even imagining it. She did wish that David was around more often now, but he does have more responsibility now that she can't help with it really. She does what she can, keeping the coven in order, helping people here & there, training some vampires to fight, & some more.  
"Ok, but if you feel anything that doesn't feel normal. Come right way when you do.", Sarah said as she made her rounds around the infirmary.  
"Are you ok?", Selene asked her niece. She knew Jessica was worried about her not surviving the labor & her kids or both. She was worried about herself too. Yes, she gave birth to Eve, but she was asleep & in ice when that happened.

"I don't know. I'm just scared that one of us or all of us won't make it. How did you do it?", she said trying not to cry. Eve came in, & saw Jess trying not to cry.  
"Well, I was in Antigen at the time so I didn't even know what was going on. By the way, you are getting another cousin.", she told her niece. Eve hugged her mom after hearing those words, but didn't know why her mother was very concerned about Jessica & her herself.  
"When did you find out?", Eve asked her mom.  
"Just today, but Sarah told me I've been for 2 weeks.", she replied.  
"Really, does dad know?", Eve questioned. Not that she wasn't happy there was going to be another baby in the family. She just felt once it was born she will be forgotten, & that baby will have the life she didn't have.  
"No, not yet, but he will. Eve you do know that we will always love you. Just cause there will be another child to look after doesn't mean we won't love. We will always love you both jsut much as I do now, & it will only grow.", she said knowing that this was bothering her.  
"I know.", she replied. The girls left, & did what they usually did. Selene, Michael, & Eve were staying at the coven, because their cabin had been discovered by lycans. They do have a room that both Michael, Selene share, & Eve has her own. They are just staying there until, they find another place, but if that wasn't safe what could be. They are staying there until they know for sure Canada is absolutely safe for them. Nowhere is safe as far as they know, but this place has to do now.

Jess goes back to her room, & saw David moving a crib. She kissed him for a bit to make sure he was real.  
"What are you doing here? You said weren't supposed to be back in 2 more weeks.", she said.  
"I wanted to see you. I got this for the baby.", he replied kissing.  
"Well, we need another one.", she said smiling.  
"Really twins. I can I see it?", he asked knowing the envelope had the ultra sound.  
"Fine, if you must.", she said handing him it. He opened & smiled at the 2 little babies growing within her stomach. He didn't know she was having twins, & neither did she. he noticed that her breast has gotten little bigger last time he saw them.  
"Stop staring at them, or I will slap you until you stop healing.", she threatened.  
"I can't help it if they stand out. I missed you.", he said kissing her.  
"I missed you too. What did Sebastian say?", she said kissing him back.  
"They are true. Lycans are experimenting on humans to make a better lycan. One of which it's indestructible, that sliver or an explosive won't kill it, but make it stronger. AS far as I know they haven't done it yet, because well it's impossible. I've seen them try, but failed each time.", he said.  
"You didn't get caught or anything right?", she asked.  
"No, & I'm not a shape swifter either.", he stated.  
"I didn't ask that. Who are you & what have you done with David?", she asked as she got her sword.  
"Jess it's me honest. The first time I met you I loved you. I saved you from Thomas & you nearly bit my hand off.", he said.  
"No one knows about that. Sorry, I just well I'm afraid that I was never gonna see you again. You've been gone for nearly a month now.", she said hugging him. She has been getting threats from people, & worried that he was gone or worse.  
"Can we just go to sleep? I want to get every moment with you.", she said.  
"Yea of course. I'm sorry I made you worry.", he said kissing her forehead. They laid down, & went to sleep. He was relived that she was alive, because he's been getting threats too. He remembered this one that said: _Surrender your army or your mate & baby die._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

When Michael comes back to his family's room, he saw Selene playing with Eve. They were playing this game, that Selene said she had played when she was Eve's age. She called it Spinning Jenny, it was a combination of Red Rover & Marco Polo. He never did understand the concept, but did like how Eve made Selene smile. He never could make her smile, but she did. Well now he could, but still. He got up & went to get some blood for them. He put the blood in glasses, & then went back. He came back & saw Selene brushing Eve's wet hair.

"Hey.", she said.  
"So when did you brush her hair?", he asked kissing her for just a second.  
"She wanted me to, & thank you getting the blood this time.", she said. He handed her, her glass, & she took Eve's & gave to her. They drank the glasses until it was all gone. Eve went to bed early, & Michael had something plan to make sure Selene gets pregnant.  
"I'm going to take shower, do you wanna join?", she asked.  
"Maybe next time, I'm really tired.", he said trying not to take back what he just said.  
"Ok, fine. I'll see you in a bit then.",she replied kissing him. She was surprised that he didn't want to shower with her, since he always did when she offered. He lit the old candles that were in there, & set the bed. She came out of her shower, & saw this. She was surprised by this & loved it, & knew what for. Why did she had to pregnant now. He kissed her passionately.

"Is this why you didn't come in with me?", she sorta asked.  
"Yes, because well I wan to give you baby soon.". he replied & kissed her neck.  
"Michael, we can't because I am already am.", she told him.  
"Now, I feel like an idiot. How long have you been?", he asked.  
"According to Sarah 2 weeks, & counting. Do you think we should wake up Eve & tell her?", she asked.  
"No, let her sleep. We will tell her when she wakes up.", he said kissing her.  
"I'm surprised you didn't notice since you are doctor.", she teased him.  
"I WAS a doctor. Besides I never really was involved with deliveries I was just a substitute. Like if her doctor wasn't in then I was a last resort.", he corrected her.  
"Your still a doctor no matter what. Well, if you have to deliver your baby then. ", she said kissing him.  
"Fine, but you aren't going to go fight from now on ok.", he replied to her.  
"Alright fine, but I'm not gonna sit around waiting until this baby comes out.", she said.  
"That's fine. As long as you don't fight physical, that's fine.", he told her.  
"You should stop right there before I shoot you.", she replied.  
"I am, now go to sleep.", he said kissing her. They laid down on their bed, & they both went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Eve wakes up feeling cold, & looks outside the window she has. It's snowing out, & she always did like how it snowed. Even though when Antigen moved her & her parents every year, she never did get the chance to see it until last year. She opened her window, & let out her hand to touch some snowflakes. It was cold, but she didn't mind it. She closed it after a minute or 2, & then went to see her parents. They were already up, smiling about something. She knew it wasn't the snow, since well they hated the cold now, & they had very good reasons too. Her dad gave her some hot coco, since she could have human food, but not all the time anymore. She was raised in Antigen to be as human as possible while they took her hybrid blood. It was warm, & it had marshmallows & whip cream on it. It was different, but she is used to blood then this. She knows when she turns about 16 she can't ever have this again, no matter what. Human food can't be digested with lycan, vampire, & hybrid, it's like food poisoning. She was wondering what her father's reaction was last night when her mother told her.

"Did you sleep well?", Michael asked his daughter.  
"Yes, so mom did you tell him?", she asked. Selene nodded yes, & then Michael realized what she meant.  
"I see you already found out. Are you ok?", he asked.  
"Yes, I am. I was just surprised that's all, & I am happy.", she replied. She hugged her mother, & put her ear against her stomach trying to hear the baby's faint heartbeat, she did.  
"Can you hear it?", Selene asked.  
"Yes, faintly.", she replied & kissed her stomach. Selene stroke her daughter's raven hair. She does look more like Selene then Michael, but she does have his eyes though. She hopes this one will look more like Michael then herself. They leave, & she is wearing her usual latex. They see David is back by Jessica's side as usual, which means he has news from Sebastian. Selene sees Sebastian standing by, looking at Eve at how much she has grown.  
"Selene you didn't tell me you had beautiful niece.", Sebastian said. David gave him, _Stop there or I will kill you _look to him.  
"I didn't know I had one. Besides she is pregnant with David's twins.", she replied knowing what David was thinking.  
"Just tell us what's been going on that you came here for.", Jessica said trying not to blush at Sebastian's remark.

"Right, anyway. Lycans are experimenting on humans to make the ultimate lycan. I've been to murder cases about humans that caught with a lycan, & I found these.", he said as he handed Selene a file of photos of murder investigations of lycans. Everyone in the war room looked at the photos of the humans that almost turned lycan. Then they noticed a liquid pouring out of the human/lycan victim.  
"What is this?", Selene asked pointing at the liquid.  
"It's silver in liquid form, like most likely when you melt it.", Sebastian replied.  
"So they inject their subjects with this to make sure they are resistant to silver?", Jess asked.  
"Seems like it. & look at this one. This one has gotten decapitated, but yet its head looks like it got slashed by a knife.", Sebastian stated.  
"So they can grow a new head?", Michael sorta questioned.  
"It seems like it yes. The question is where did they get all their equipment?", Sebastian said.  
"My guess is that they grabbed it before we destroyed all of Antigen.", David said.  
"Your probably right, but I think we used keep an eye out for things. Especially you Sebastian, you our eyes & ears.", Selene said.  
"Yea, I know. By the way Selene you aren't fighting, when your pregnant.",he said.  
"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!", she yelled at him. She was getting tired of people telling her that.  
"Whoa, hormonal much. Jess when are you do?", he asked.  
"In about 2-4 months, why?", she asked.  
"Because we need you to fight for Selene, she can't at the moment.", he said. She was getting bigger & bigger each day.  
"Fine, no problem.", she said. Sebastain left the coven, & they looked out for lycans all night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Jessica wished David didn't have to go, but it would help stop the war. He was going with a team to get more ground & all that.  
"I promise I'll be back before they come.", he said before he left with Sebastian.  
"I know, you will.", she kissing him. Neither one of them knew when they would come back, or what.  
"Here wear this. At least then I will always be with you.", he said as he gave her a sliver crucifix with a leather neck chain.  
"I will, be safe.", she said as she kissed him one last time before he left. She wished her babies would just come, that way he would be safe here with her. Michael stayed to watch Eve, Selene, & Jess just in case anything happens. He was the male lead when David left, but Jess was the main authority, not him.

...

"So when did Selene get a niece? Didn't she say that she had family members left?",Sebastian asked.  
"She thought that until little over a year ago. Why are you interested in my wife?", David said.  
"I'm not, just wondering what Selene said was true. Besides I already have fiance'.", he replied  
"Good, because I would have to kill you if you where. What is she like?", David ask.  
"She's a vampire, but you know different than most ones. She likes it when I take her out in the daylight.", he replied.  
"She's a day walker.",David said.  
"Yea, by the way how did you get Jessica. No offence, but she is a little out of your league.", Sebastian stated.  
"That you are right about. First time I met her she tried to take off my hand.", he replied.  
"She looks like that type of girl, but how are you a hybrid. You haven't been burned by the sun or worried about it.", Sebastian remarked.  
"Jess, turned me into one. Anyway how much further?", David ending that conversation.  
"25 miles left. Then we will be in New York. You know what to do right?", Sebastian asked him.  
"Of course I do, I made it up.",David replied.

...

Sebastian & David get Sebastian's police department. Everyone did stare at David, being only the English person in there, but didn't know he was a hybrid.  
"Who the hell is this?",the Captain asked Sebastian.  
"This is David Williams. He is the transfer from England about the 'L' cases.", Sebastian said.  
"Fine, he'll do. Both of you follow me, & you said he had experience with it right.",the Captain said to Sebastian.  
"Yes, he knows that he has to keep it secret.",Sebastian replied. The captain nodded, & both of the men followed the old man, to the autopsy & file room. There was 3 bodies, each one had one thing common, human lycan experiments. They all had sliver in them, but they were dead.  
"This one is the newest one.",the Captain said pointing at a young girl who was almost there.  
"She got decapitated, injected with sliver nitrate, & shot with sliver bullets. But that didn't kill her, it was the lycan blood that she was injected with.", the Doctor said to them.

"So they killed her because she wasn't strong enough?", Sebastian remarked.  
"No, it turns out she was a vampire, but her fangs got cut out, & replaced with lycan ones.", she replied.  
'Why take the fangs out, wouldn't make her a hybrid?", the David ask.  
"Because only a certain blood type as it seems can be a hybrid. Like A-Positive or AB blood can be only hybrids, but I can't make out the link. Have you seen anything like this at London?", she asked David.  
"Yes, but not like this. My department thinks that they can't make hybrids because of the blood type. Like you give someone a different blood type, & what happens after you give them that?",he replied  
"They crash & burn down. But why would they do this if they already know they need someone with that blood type?", the Captain asked.  
"I don't know, but this company Antigen had a hybrid. But she died shortly after she was born.", David lied. Sebastian knew he had to lie about that to protect Eve & Jessica, only he knew the truth. He did miss Eve & Jess. Eve would always help Jess & him patrol. He wonders what they are doing now.  
"What's Antigen's purpose anyway? Besides wiping the earth from lycan & vampires. There must be more than that.", the doctor questioned. David could smell that she was a vampire, but hiding it very well.  
"Anyway, when do you think the lycans are hiding?", the captain asked.  
"Back in England they hid in caves, sewers, subway tunnels, & alot more dark places.", David replied.  
"Sebastian, take a team to that club we found some lycans in there, & take David with you.", the Captain ordered.  
"Yes sir.", Sebastian replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

He & David went out, & got a small team of human hunters nearby. They were the police force, but they also killed lycan & vampires. David was little afraid of being discovered, but just kept his head thinking of Jessica. She is 6 months pregnant now, & could be due anytime. That doctor in the autopsy seemed familiar to him, probably nothing. Before he knew it, their truck got to the club, & no one really noticed the truck being near. _Typical humans always don't care about a black truck in a parking lot watching them._ David thought to himself. David, Sebastian, & a few other people went under cover in the club while the others stayed in the truck to watch every move they made. David hated the fact that he had to blend in with this stupid club, which meant he had flirt with some girls & guys at some points. He did flirt with some girls, & he felt weak from the thirst of blood. He can't feed yet, not with these hunters around watching his every move. He smelled lycan nearby, & looked to his left & saw a man asking a girl something. The man & the woman left.

"Hey, I think have a source?",David said in his earpiece.  
"_**OK, we will tell the others, that & it's a lycan."**_,the command center said. David nodded then left, & followed the lycan who had the girl. Hearing all the heartbeats going through that club made it harder for David not to just bite one. He hasn't been this long without blood, he needs it now before he hurts someone. He had the vial of blood in his coat hidden, but he can't take it or else they would see him as a hybrid. He got closer to the girl, & the lycan & saw what they did. The lycan chained the drunk girl on a table that could be laying down or standing up, but she was always chained. The lycan tilted the girl's neck, then bit her turning her into a lycan. He was taping all that has happening, so Sebastian & his coven could analyze this. The girl turned into a lycan, then they injected her with some blood, that he can't read from where he was standing. He put the camera on zoom, & the vial read 'William' blood. _How the hell did they get that?_, David thought to herself. He knew William was the first lycan, but how did they get that though. Then the lycan shot her with sliver bullets, injected her with melted sliver nitrate, & she just died.

"Another one failed, throw her in the streets.", the lycan commanded. Then Sebastian came in with 10 human hunters killing all the lycans, expect one.  
"Jones, take this one to questioning. I have to show David where he will be staying at.",Sebastian told them.  
"Will do. I'll contact you when we get answers.",she replied. They all left, & after 5 minutes David drank the vial of blood.  
"Feel better now?",Sebastian asked while driving. David nodded at response. They got to Sebastian's apartment, & David saw Sebastian's vampire fiance' pregnant. She was pretty, & dark skin with brown eyes. He could tell for sure she was a vampire, by her scent. She seemed very nice & polite.  
"Hello, I'm Abby Smith, & you must be David.",she said in an English accent.  
"I am & I see you are Welsh.", David replied.  
"I'm guilty being a Londoner. Are you hungry, you look like you need a drink.", she said.  
"I'll live. But do you have a laptop I could use to contact my wife?", he asked.  
"We do. Sebastian can you set it up for him, while I get a drink?", she said. Sebastian nodded, & then she left to get blood.  
"How do you live with her, being a vampire & you being a human?",David asked.

"Well, she wasn't born a vampire she got turned into one. She came here a little over a year ago, & I saved her before they found out who she was. Then we dated, & then she got pregnant. She wears this necklace that Antigen used for Eve when she lost control when she was young. That's how she can go out, & visit me at work, & they don't detect her as a vampire, but human. We make work, & well you know.", Sebastian told him.  
"Sometimes, it is better not to be born one. I just hope I get back home before Jessica delivers. You do know what could happen to Abby right?", he said.  
"Yea, I do. I just think of the positives to keep my head on that, not what could happen. She knows what could happen too.", he replied. He finished logging David in their system of private communication with the coven. It was 4:45 in the afternoon in Cardiff, & Jess was either sleeping or waking up.

She heard the little beeping noise saying someone was calling her on the video cam. She got up being half asleep, & then saw David on the other line.  
"Did I wake you up?", he asked.  
"Oh no you didn't I've been up for hours. You can tell by my messy hair, & yawning.", she said sarcastically. He forgot how much he missed that about her.  
"I called because 1 I missed you. 2 I have something that you should take a look at.", he said.  
"Alright send it to me then. & I missed you too.", she replied with a yawn. He nodded then downloaded the file on the laptop, & then emailed the video to her.  
"Did you get it?", he asked.  
"Yea I did. I'll show Selene the footage when EVERYONE is awake. You are really glad I love you, that I let you awake me up before I get up.", she said.  
"I said I was sorry. How are you feeling?", he said.  
"I'm feeling pretty good, & far as I know so are they.", she said rubbing her popping stomach.  
"OK, well I let you get some sleep.", he said.  
"Wait, when do you think you will be back?", she asked.  
"I'm not sure. But call me when you are about to go into labor.", he said.  
"I know. Stop babying me.",she said. She blew him a kiss goodbye then powered her laptop down. They both went back to sleep, but it was hard sleeping without him being next to her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 (A few weeks later)**

Selene wakes up, & runs straight to the bathroom. She vomits in the toilet, but Michael is next to her patting her back to get it out. After 10, minutes she was done, & he handed her a glass of water, & then a glass of blood.  
"Uh huh, water first then blood. I don't think you want little bits of leftover vomit going through when you drink blood.", he said stopping her before she grabbed the blood glass.

"Fine. Your doctor I guess.",she snapped at him & then drank the water then blood. She got up, & saw Eve sitting on the couch & reading her new book, called _Spring's Night._ She got another blood bag, & drank it until it was dry. She has been drinking alot more blood than usual. She was afraid that she could die in this birth. She didn't Eve, probably because she was asleep & they just took Eve away. Michael & Eve knew this too, & they worried about her. Michael was more afraid then her, after all he just got her back. He wasn't going to lose her again. Eve worried about her mom, & she couldn't lose her mother. She spent 12 years with out her being there & teaching her what mothers teach their daughters. Also she worried about her cousin Jessica, who can be in labor anytime now. Vampires, lycans, & most likely hybrids sometimes give birth earlier then humans. The earliest was 6 months, & Jess just turned that. But it is a 50/50 chance that it would. They left their room that they stayed at. As much as Selene wanted to leave. She can't risk moving to someplace, not with the baby growing within her. Selene saw Jessica looking at the video that David sent just this morning.

"What did he send this time?",Selene asked.  
"Same thing, but new person. It's getting worse each day,Selene.",Jessica said. She was worried that David hasn't come back yet, but he did talk to her on their private video chat.  
"What happened this time?", Michael asked.  
"He got shot & injected with sliver nitrate. When that didn't work, they decapitated him.",she replied. She has heard from him this morning, & last night, but still worries about him.  
"Oh. Well, how do you feel today? Yesterday, you said you felt a sharp pain, & Sarah said they could come earlier then you suspected.",Selene said.  
"I'm fine. Besides the fact that my husband is across the world, when his kids could come early.", she replied.  
"Oh you know him. He'll be back in time when you deliver them.", Selene said trying to comfort her niece. The rest of the night went like as usual. First training vampires, analyzing what the lycans & humans were planning, patrol rotation, possible fighting here & there, & then sleep for everyone before the sun came up.

Then while sleeping, Jessica felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. She felt kicks going back & forth each one harder & harder than the last. She knew what was happening, & David wasn't here with her. She grabbed her phone which fell to the ground attempting to grab it from her nightstand.  
"Fuck.", she screamed in pain. It hurt when she reached down & grabbed it. She called Selene, & she picked it up.  
"Jess, it's 1:45 P.M. You better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the day.", she groaned & yawned.  
"SELENE, MY FUCKING WATER BROKE! IS THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WAKE YOU UP FROM YOUR FUCKING SLEEP?!", Jess yelled.  
"Jessica, calm down. Your at your room yea. I'll call Sarah & tell her your water broke & David. I'll be there right away.", Selene said as she got up.  
"WELL HURRY IT UP ALREADY! OH GOD!",Jess moaned in pain. Selene got dressed & Michael woke up.  
"Where are you going?", he asked still half asleep.  
"Jessica is in labor & I need you to watch Eve in the meantime.",she replied.  
"Oh shit. What if there are lycans underneath the coven?",he said.  
"That's why I have to go. There never was a hybrid giving birth, & they might want them.", she said loading her gun, whip, & sword on her & then kissing Michael & Eve's sleeping forehead. She left before Michael could say anything to her.

...

David was working at his desk figuring something about the lycan cases. Then he felt his phone vibrate, it was Michael calling.  
"What is it, Michael?", he asked.  
"It's Jessica, her water broke. I think lycans are underground, & want to take Jessica or your twins. You have to come back.",he said.  
"I'm on my way.", David said as he was walking out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

While running, Selene could hear Jessica's screams of pain even though she wasn't even near yet. She smelled another problem lycans coming here. She had promised Michael she wouldn't fight until her baby was born, but she needed to & missed it so much. She got to Jessica's room, & Sarah was already there.  
"Jessica, I have to go, & I'll be back in a bit, ok.",Selene told her.  
"THEN FUCKING GO ALREADY!",she yelled in pain.  
"How much longer until she delivers & can you move her?",Selene asked Sarah.  
"Right now it's mainly contractions, but I don't know. She could be like this for a while, & I don't dare speed it up. No, I can't move her, too risky.", she replied.  
"Then don't. I have to protect her outside. You can smell it can't you?",Selene said as she put a gun by Sarah. Sarah nodded to her, & then Selene headed to the tunnels. She saw about 30 maybe more lycans in there, all wanting the same thing. She had all the weapons that she could carry on her, & then started to shoot 5 lycans once. Luckily, she was wearing the corset that no lycan can bite or claw, so she didn't have to worry much about her baby. The lycans started fighting back, & she beheaded them with one slash of her whip. A lycan got on top of her, & she continuously shooting at it. It just kept biting her & slashing her arms, legs, & stomach, but then she felt a pulse of blood going on her & a sliver knife through it's head

"When in hell's name did you get here?", she asked David.  
"A little thank you would be nice you know.", he replied & then put his moving end knife within a lycan that was behind him. Selene & David beheaded almost all the lycans, the rest where well either shoot, bombed, ripped in half by David, or burned.  
"How did you get back so quickly?", she asked after the last lycan was burned.  
"Bit a piliot, & just boosted their speed. Where is she, & she is all right?", he asked with his eyes still all hybrid black with his pupils all icy blue.  
"Your room, but I don't know how she is. I'll stay down here, in case there are more. She needs you more than me.",Selene told him. He nodded then ran towards his room. Already he could her cries of pain, & he wasn't even out of the tunnels. He got to their room, & saw her screaming & sweating pain.  
"GO AWAY YOUR NOT HIM!", she yelled. He didn't think it hurt her that much of him not being there, & then his eyes turned into his hybrid eyes. She shed one tear because of him, & then the pain. He fed her some of his blood, because she need it or else she going to die. She bit in his arm hard, drinking his blood, then her eyes turned into her hybrid ones. She let go after getting 2 & 1/2 pints of blood from him. She was thirsty more than she has ever have been, but she had to take more then that.

"David, get more blood. She is going to need more than that.",Sarah told him & he left. He heard Selene & Michael fighting the lycans down in the tunnels just below him. He ran back at his room, & gave the other mid wife the other bags of blood.  
"Give her more if she needs it. Lycans are in the underground tunnels, looking for her.",he told her & then left. When he got there, he saw Selene & Michael fighting all the lycans. He shot the lycans that were biting on Selene. While in the meantime, Michael was ripping a lycan in half. Soon, David turned into his full hybrid form & ripped 4 lycans in half. Selene was beheading & slicing in half lycans with her whip & sword. Her arm was badly slashed by a lycan, & then Michael fought it. The lycan threw Michael to the wall, but he got up & then ripped the lycan in half by just holding it by it's eyes. They fought 60 lycans in all, & then they threw a bomb at the entrance the lycans went through. All three of them ran & then the tunnel collapsed after the bomb went off. David ran back to his room, hearing Jess cry out his name in pain she was feeling. He got in & saw her in more pain then before he left. The midwife was feeding her blood more then before, & she clenched her nails deep with his hand.  
"Jessica I need you to push one last time, then he or she will be out ok.",Sarah said. David didn't dare look at the tiny head. He was more concern about his mate, & fear of loosing both her & their children just took over him. Her eyes where in her hybrid form, & then she gave one last scream of pain. Then she heard the sweet noise of a baby crying.  
"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl.",Sarah said handing David his daughter after she wiped the blood from the baby. Jessica was too tired hold her, & she drank more blood to regain her strength. This little thing was strangely cute, but then again it did come from her. Her whole head could fit little bit in his hand. He could just hold her one handed if he wanted to, but he doesn't. She is small, but cute.

Then he felt Jessica squeeze his hand hard, & screamed in pain. Now she knew fully of what to do, & she just kept pushing & pushing all her might. She pushed harder & harder, with screams of agonizing pain. She kept pushing & David was feeding her his blood. Then she heard a snip, & then a cry. Jessica weakly grabbed her daughter away from David, & held her. She was really tired, weak, & exhausted from everything.  
"There, you have a son.",Sarah said & put the baby in his mother's arms. Jessica smiled a little at her 2 children, & they seem healthy right now. David looked at the sight of her holding their children, but wondered how is feeling now.  
"Sarah, is she gonna be ok?",he asked before she left to get some things.  
"As far as I can tell yes, but only time can tell. She is exhausted, but she is strong. Just let her get some rest,& she should be fine",she replied then left. He walked back to their bed, & kissed his mate's forhead.  
"Get some sleep ok.", he said. He didn't have to tell her, she was nearly there. After he kissed thier daughter, she went sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 (6 hours later)**

Jessica wakes up hearing voices she can't quite tell who it is. She doesn't feel David next or her babies in her arms. A sudden spark of fear goes through her, & then she feels David's lips on her forehead. Then she fully woke up, & saw Eve holding her great cousin.  
"He's heavy.",Eve said. David gave Jessica their daughter, & her eyes were blue which surprised her.  
"Why are her eyes blue?", she asked.  
"I don't know.",David said.  
"She has your father's eyes."Selene said looking down at her great niece. She never have met her biological father, probably died along with her mother.  
"What's their names anyway?",Michael asked.  
"We don't know yet.",David replied.  
"Actually I have one for this one. Hannah.",Jessica stated.  
"Why Isabella?",Eve asked.  
"She is named after my adoptive mother.",Jessica told her. Only David & Selene knew what her adoptive parent's names were.  
"What's the boy's name then?",Selene asked.  
"Luke. His name is Luke.",David told them. Selene & her family left, after Jessica went to sleep. Actually, she was just faking it to get them out of there. She always hated people coddling her, & right now she just wants to be alone with David & her two kids.

"Why do people coddle me. I'm fine & I'm all healed.",she said.  
"I don't know.",he replied. Their room was small, but David got their room extended because of the twins. So they have their room, & they have theirs. She fed both of the babies some breast milk & little blood from her. Already their fangs have started grow, but still so little. All they could do is nibble & gum. Vampires,lycans, & hybrids started to grow their fangs from birth. Luke looked more like his father, then his mother. Isabella had black hair, her mother's nose, but the rest more like her father. She put them in their cribs, then got on top of David.

"Aren't you still sore?",he asked.  
"No, I'm fine. I just want to enjoy every moment I have with you before you leave again.",she replied. She slowly put her hands in his shirt, & lifted it inches each time slowly.  
"I'm not going to leave. Sebastian told me I should stay here where I'm needed, & he's right. You do need me more than some cold case over there.",he said while getting the nightgown she wore off her. They both wanted this & waited for this about 7 & 1/2 months. She kissed him while ripping his shirt off & getting his pants off. They were on each by skin by skin, & she went hard on him. He moaned at her pace, & his eyes went icy blue in a good. She went down, & put him in her mouth. Her fangs sorta dig into him, & she knew how much it pleased him.  
"God, Jess are you trying to torture me?",he moaned.  
"Aw, little vampire/hybrid can't take it. Good.",she said & went back to where she was. He didn't know how much more he could take. He flipped them over & went in her hard. They never did grow tired of each other, but it just kept getting like addiction to each of them. He kept biting & kissing her neck, but she placed his on her breast. He did the same thing on her breast, & then went in her harder & fast then before. They stopped after they cummed.

"I swear to God if you got pregnant again. I will shoot you.",she warned him.  
"For the record you started this.",he replied.  
"OH shut up, brown eyes.", she said while pushing his face away before he tried to kiss her.  
"Just get some sleep, Jessica.",he said while he pulled the sheet over her & his arm around her body. She kissed him, & then doze off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Michael wakes up hearing Selene gagging in the bathroom. He grabbed some blood & water, & then crouched down & rubbed her back. 10 minutes she was done & drank both glasses.  
"I wish I was frozen so I wouldn't be this weak.",she said while wiping her face.  
"You don't mean that. Besides, you are the strongest person I know. You are never weak, & never will be.",he said kissing her & wiping some of the leftover vomit on her chin. She changed into her latex, & now it was getting too tight for her.  
"Here try this.",Michael said while giving her a jeans & black t-shirt that would fit her.  
"I don't want it.",she said.  
"Selene, you can't wear your latex while your pregnant. It would be too tight for you to move.",he replied & looking at her. The look in his eyes. she couldn't resist it. She grabbed the clothes & then changed into them.  
"You win this time, but don't count on it every time.",she said.  
"Wouldn't count on it.",he said. They saw Eve in her usual black jeans & black t-shirt, & reading her book.

"Did you sleep well?",Selene ask her daughter. She nodded & then hugged her mother. She always did like how Eve hugged her. She never knew when or how much longer she could have with Eve & Michael. People wanted her dead, as long as she can remember. Her & her family left their room, & then went in the war room. When they got there, Jessica was on her feet again making plans.  
"Aren't you suppose to be watching 2 little ones?",Michael asked.  
"David is watching them. Lost the coin flip, plus I carried them for almost 8 months.",she replied.  
"I would take notes if I were you.",Selene said to Michael.  
"What are planning anyway?",Eve asked.  
"I plan to continue what David was planning. According to the files David & Sebastian got on the lycans in America. They are very close to making a very powerful lycan, more powerful then what we've seen. In this video it shows this man is very close to being immune to sliver. This more then an mutation or evolution to them. It's like a hybrid, but yet it's not. It seems they use William's blood & Michael's to make them immune to it. But since I'm not exactly one who knows how genetics work. Peyton & Donnie will see how it is thanks to this little blood sample that David took.",Jessica said holding the vial of lycan blood.  
"Why would they try to have my blood?",Michael asked.  
"I think it's because you are immune to sliver. Anyway, fi they can do it in America they can do it here then everywhere else.",Jessica told them.  
"Ok, so what do we do wait or go fight?",Selene asked just little nervous that she might miss a good ass kicking.  
"I think for our sake we wait it out. Especially you, Selene. If the lycans wanted my child & wanted Eve before they would want this one.",Jessica said. Selene & Michael didn't want to think about that, but they have to.

"Alright, we wait & find out for sure what they plan to do & how we can defeat.",Selene remarked.  
"Right. I know we have to kill all the humans that plot to kill us, but of the lycans. Not all of them are trying to kill us, but leaving peacefully.",Jessica said & everyone looked at her. She had enough of this war, & just wanted it to end it.  
"Jess are you alright? You are never friendly to lycans really."Donnie said.  
"I'm just thinking of the next generation. This war has gone far too long, & for what. An elder's daughter gets pregnant with a lycan child.",Jessica remarked. Everyone knew now what caused the war & how it happen.  
"Well, what are we going to do? We have to remain to the old laws that kept our species alive.",Peyton said.  
"You sound like our dead elder Viktor. Don't see the old ways are wrong. We need to move on, & start a better life for every generation to come.",Selene said with her eyes going icy blue at her remark.  
"Selene, are you saying what I think you are saying?",Donnie said.  
"I am. We need to...make peace...with the lycans.",Selene stated.  
"Are you completely fucked up. They won't listen to us. Even if we did, they won't keep the peace.",Donnie said to her & Michael & Eve's eyes turned into their hybrid ones.  
"Are you making fun at my WIFE'S decisions, & I agree this war has got to come to an end.",Michael said with his claws almost coming out.  
"I'm just saying this is insane & impossible.",he replied standing up facing Michael eye to eye.  
"It wasn't impossible 634 years ago. It would've worked out if Viktor didn't kill Sonja.",Selene stated.  
"Well who would listen to us. Every lycan we know tried to kill us, plotting to kill us, or is in a alliance with the humans.",Peyton said.  
"Yes, that's why we need them. We need them to beat this war against the humans that are helping forces that wiped out our kind. We are in wars that no side can win, unless we compromise.",Selene said strongly.  
"Even if we did attempt this. Who will we talk to?",Peyton asks.  
"We will talk to thier elders that are here. They have contact over all the lycans all around the world. Like we do with the all the vampires in the world.",Selene told them.

"Fine, we will try your plan. But if this doesn't work, you will be kicked out of the coven.",Peyton said.  
"You don't have that authority,Pey. Only me & David do, so smarten up.",Jess warned Pye with her eyes going in her hybrid state.  
"You only have that authority because you slept with Thomas' son. You are just a hybrid a mistake of nature, nothing more.",Peyton said. Then David walked in & heard this & grabbed Peyton by the neck.  
"You want to say that again, I dare you to.",he threaten while closing his hand tighter on her neck.  
"I'm sorry.", she choked. He tighten his grip, but Jess touched his shoulder to make him stop. He put her down on ground, & let go of his grip on her throat.  
"You are lucky our race is dying.",he said strongly.  
"Now what did I miss?",he said & took a seat around the table.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Uh, Jessica & Selene suggest we should make peace with the lycans. I think that's ridiculous because they are well lycans.",Donnie said.  
"How is it ridiculous if you want let them explain? Selene, how do you plan to make peace with them?",David asked.  
"I plan to make peace with them by talking to their elders. They have one here in London, but I don't know where exactly where they would be.",Selene replied.  
"See at least some people are making plans that are actually useful to end this fucking war already.",David said.  
"But it's stupid going in there & ask to make peace. They won't listen to us anyway.",Donnie said.  
"Fine you think it's stupid to get this war over with. Considering that you & your sister are denying something that is possible believe it or not. Then you will be removed from your position in the war room.",David said.  
"You can't do that to us. We've been loyal to you, so why?",Peyton asked.  
"Because you are thinking of the old ways, & we need to work of the new life for everyone. You two don't agree & you are lucky that I'm letting you stay in the coven.",he replied strongly.  
"You'll regret this when you need us.",she said & dragged her brother out along with her.

"Now where we?",David said.  
"Anyway, I think this is the only option our species has to survive. If we don't do this we will seize to live on.",Selene said.  
"This war has gone far too long than it should have. We need to do this. For our sake, & everyone else's sake.",Jessica said.  
"So Selene, where do you think this elder is at?",Michael asked.  
"Well judging by the lycan attacks & hunting grounds. Perhaps they are at the center of it, like usual lycans.",Selene said. pointing at the 3D map of London.  
"Ok, Michael & Jess will send a small team over the town to look for them. And yes I know I have to stay here, while you go & watch our kids.",he said & Jessica grinned.  
"Aw you know me so well. By the way who is watching them anyway?",she said.  
"Sarah is, now go on save world like you usually do.",he said then left.

Michael & Jessica left after they said their goodbyes. Selene stayed behind because Michael didn't want her to be there & endanger herself anymore. She did hate how he babied her about her being pregnant, but she understood why. They were both worried that their baby could die before it was even given a life. Michael & Jessica had a team of 20 vampires each one undercover to act like humans in a club. It wasn't hard to blend in after all they were used to do doing this. Jessica was at the bar as usual, & Michael was nearby sitting alone on a table. Then Jess smelled lycan in the club after being there 7 minutes. She saw a handsome male talking to some drunk young girl, & the smell was coming from them. She got up & followed the male that was taking the female away. She was at a distant where he can't smell her, but she was close enough to catch up to him. Michael was behind her, & they both wanted to get this over with. Jessica mainly wanted to because she hasn't really spent alot of time with her newborns. Yes, she told David to watch them, but she needed to get out there. They saw the lycan drain the poor girl, but what could they do. They did pretty much the same thing. Then 2 lycans came behind them, & grabbed them. It was hard not to fight, but they needed to stay calm & make peace with them. With all their might they surrendered, but they had backup outside just in case things started to tense up.

All the lycans were surprised to see them surrender so easily, but knew there was something more to them. Then they saw the lycan pack leader, Korvan. People say Korvan was Lucian's son or nephew, but he wasn't though. Korvan's eyes drift to Michael & Jessica, but mainly on the beautiful female hybrid.  
"Hello Jessica. Miss your old pack?",he said. She knew she would have to deal with this. With his old thought of them being mates. In fact, he was one of the people she ran away from, & never wanted to see again.  
"No. I've never looked back when I rejected you. I'm here because, we need to form an alliance with you & the other lycan clans. You know that both our races will die if we don't, & both of our races are at war with the humans.",she replied. Michael sorta smiled at her remark & her personality. Korvan growled a little at her, but can't help it if he stills wants her under him. He dreamed of her being by his side, & her moaning & groaning his name while he worked her hard.  
"So you came here on behalf of the vampire's who are too weak to fight their own battles. I might be able to do the alliance if you agree on something.",he said with a grin that spell sinister.  
"What do you want?",she asked & sorta knows what he wanted.  
"You of course. I want you by my side. I want you with me.",he said hold her head up where he can see her hazel eyes that were turning icy blue now with anger.  
"Never. I'm already taken & a mother.",she hissed.  
"Who is this man a vampire. Then no deal, have a good time dying.",he said.  
"He is more than a vampire,Korvan. He is more of a man then you will ever be.",she smiled. Rage grew within Korvan when she said that. Who was this vampire that stole Jessica away from him? He will kill this man that stole her.

"Listen, why don't we talk about this. Both our races are dying now, if we don't form an alliance. We came here peacefully, so why don't you help us.",Michael said backing Jessica up. A plan grew in Korvan's mind. Maybe he can use this alliance for both advantages. To save his people & kill the man that took Jessica away from him. Then he could win Jessica back, by a simple rescue or something.  
"Fine, not for you, but for my kind not your's & your vampires. I will need to talk to your council & meet them, before I make an agreement.",Korvan replied. Jessica was worried of Korvan & what he will do when he gets to the coven. She was worried of what he would do to her children & David.  
"Fine, but you won't be getting anywhere near me within 6 feet. You know what I will do, if you don't listen to me.",she threatened.  
"Whatever let's just leave.",Korvan said. Kovan,Michael,Jessica, & a few other lycans left the pack & went to the coven.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The three of them entered the coven, & all the vampires stared at them. Even the two new vampires Jace & Clarissa were staring at them. This would be the first time for lycan & vampire to make an alliance. She knew that Jace & Clarissa just got here from America, & they were added to the war room. They would have to count their opinion in this too, even if they were the youngest & well different compared to the rest. Jace had golden hair & eyes, that spoke bravery, but yet a darkness within him. Clary was nice. She was fiery like her red hair & her emerald eyes just spoke out love & bravery all at once.

"What are they doing here?",Jace asked.  
"They are here so we can talk about the alliance between our species. Jace, I know you have your reasons not to trust them, but the war killed them. We need to stop this war before our race dies out.",Jessica said.  
"Fine, but if they try anything or touch anything. I'll gladly dispose of them myself.",he said.  
"That's fine, & I had the same idea in my head. Now, one of you get David & then meet us in the war room.",Jessica said. Clary nodded then left & looked for David. In the meantime, the council members sat down around the table argued about the lycans being here. After 5 minutes of hearing that nonsense, Jessica shot 2 bullets in the ceiling to shut them up.  
"Now shut the fucking hell up. Now, let's get down to business shall we. Or do I have to put a bullet or slice your head or body in half?",Jessica said strongly & everyone was listening to her. David & Clary got back, & David could tell Jessica just shot those bullets. He did love how she was always tough & mean, but yet kind & loving at times. They all sat down, & stayed quiet well some of them.

"What do you suspect us to do? We can't agree on something.",Clary said.  
"I suspect you ALL of you to listen to everybody's opinion & what they have to say. Anyone that has anything more to say that we don't have stuff in common will be badly injured by the end of the night. Is that understood?",David said strongly & they all nodded.  
"Korvan, will you form an alliance with us. We need to stop the humans & the rebel lycans from killing our species & innocent people.",Selene said. She has become more merciful to humans & people now that she pregnant.  
"Perhaps; under one condition.",Korvan said.  
"And what might that be?",David asked. He knew only little of Jessica's past with Korvan, so he had to watch him.  
"I want one night with her. It's either that or no deal.",Korvan smirked pointing at Jessica. Now David wanted to kill him right there right then, but he can't yet. Not with his kids being there & held by Sarah outside the war room.  
"Why do you want her? You do know she can't have sex with you right now? She just delivered twins yesterday.",Selene said before David could say anything. She didn't trust Korvan at all & knew what he wanted her for.  
"I didn't know that, but there was an arrangement when she was 128. She was potholed to be my mate.",he said. Now, David was about to lose it, & so was Jessica hearing his shit about that.  
"I am not going to be your's EVER!",Jessica said strongly.  
"Well then I guess no alliance then.",Koraven smiled. He knew he would brake her sooner or late, & it was coming very soon.  
"Wait, what if we give you something in return besides her?",Michael suggested. He loved Jessica as if she was his own niece, which she was.  
"Like what?",Korvan said. It didn't matter if he got her now. He knew he would get her in the end of this.  
"Information & protection.",Michael said. Everyone looked at him thinking he was mad suggesting that.  
"That could work. Fine, for the next generation of my species I will be in your alliance along with other lycans.",Korvan said. All of them signed their names on the document with blood, & vowed to protect the other species from the humans & rebel lycans.

Everyone left in their separate ways, & Korvan knew the man who stole Jess, David. From that night he vowed to find something to kill him, & then win Jess back. He went back to his pack's underground tunnel, & dreamed of Jess & him making the ultimate love making anyone could ever have. Jessica & David went back in their room/apartment. All the council members & elders rooms were basically small apartments within the cathedral. Jessica held her two children in her arms, fed them milk & blood, & rocked them to sleep all at once. Their tiny fangs sorta bit her breast while she was feeding them, but it was good that they were growing. They were both so small in her arms. That she could just hold them & they won't be big enough to fill them. She sang them a lullaby that her adoptive mother sang to her when she was young. She couldn't quite remember the words , but knew the chorus. It went something like this: _Hush little ones, & go to sleep. Let your dreams take flight while you sleep. I will always protect you. While you dream or awake. _After they were fully asleep, she put them in their cribs & then lay down next to David. He seemed worried about something, & she kinda knew why, Korvan.  
"Are they asleep?",he asked putting a blanket over her cold body.  
"Yea, each sleeping like a hybrid baby. What's on your mind?",she said.  
"Korvan is. I don't trust him, but I don't know if I'm getting over protective of you.",he said.  
"You shouldn't trust him, & I like how your protective of me & the kids. By the way I didn't get the chance to thank you for watching them today.",she said & then getting on top of him.  
"Well, that can be arranged.",he said flipping them over & taking the shirt she was just wearing off, & she wore nothing else. She always did like how he slept with no shirt on so she could feel every detail of his incredible torso. He kissed her lips, neck, & her breast while going in her hard. She moaned in his mouth or neck & sorta bit his ear & neck. Her hands explored his strong back & chest just admiring it. She never did know how she got him, & he thought the same. Both of them knew one thing, he was her's & she was his forever until they died. They were more then just hybrid mates. They were the symbol of a union of broken people that is more powerful love then anything else. They stopped after 3-4 hours of that & he just stared at her.

"What's wrong?",she asked.  
"Your beautiful that's all & I can't believe I have you here with me.",he replied kissing her. She smiled at that & got closer to him. He wrapped strongs arms around her naked body, & her head was on his bare chest. She let her fingers trace each strong, muscle detail he had on his chest, & then she fell asleep shortly after she was done. He fell asleep too, after his hands roam her raven hair.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jessica wakes up hearing one of her children cry, & then gets up. It was 2:34 P.M., & already her sleeping was catching up to her. She went over to Isabella, & cooed her back to sleep. She left, & then both of them cried & now David gets up. She sighed & then picked both of them up, & rocked back to sleep in her arms. When she tried to let put them back in their cribs they just held on the robe she was wearing.  
"You can let them sleep with us if you want. Considering that is the only way to get them back to sleep.",he said just standing by the door.  
"Fine. Considering I want to get some sleep before I have to watch them while you save world from lycans.",she said. She carried them & held them in her arms while she laid down. She didn't let David hold one of them, because he has to leave & she doesn't. She could feel Luke & Isabella's tiny fangs dig a little in her skin. It did tickle a little, but she needed them to teethe. David managed to go back to sleep, but couldn't help think about Korvan & Jessica. He didn't want to leave today, but he needed to & Jessica force him to go anyway. He knew little about Korvan & Jessica, but why did she keep it hidden from him. He knew she kept her past hidden even from him, but it haunts her more than anything else in the world. He got up around 5:57 P.M., & she was still asleep with his children in her arms still. He kissed her forehead gently & his children's foreheads gently so he didn't wake them. He left the room, & headed towards the war room to see if anything changed in the last 12 hours.

...

Selene gets up around 9:33 P.M., & gets dressed then leaves. She heads towards the war room, & Eve & Michael were already gone. Before she left, she did see the note that Michael wrote to tell her he & Eve left to get some things they will need. She saw David re-watching something again & again.  
"What are you watching, & where is Jessica?",she asked.  
"She's watching the kids for me. I'm watching the surveillance on the club where Michael & Jessica went, but there's something we missed though.",he told her.  
"Let me see it.",she demanded & he played it over again. She stopped the footage when she saw Korvan talking to this vampire. That face was familiar to Selene, Erika. How was she alive? How many more people from her old coven will return from the grave.  
"Did you know her in your old coven or something?",David asked.  
"That's Erika. She was Kraven's little whore, & slave basically. She did his will, & everything she did to please him. I thought she died along with the rest of the coven, but then again I thought Kraven was dead. If she is here, that means she will kill every lycan we know & could use for the alliance.",she told him.  
"In other words, she could kill anyone of us right.",David remarked. Selene couldn't help but a laugh at what he said. Erika was many things, but not a fighter really. She would only fight unless her life was in danger.  
"No, she wasn't a death dealer like me. She was basically a vampire that maintained the events & well slept with most of the males in the coven.",Selene said.  
"So basically a blonde version of you.",David said & Selene hit his arm hard.  
"Shut the hell up. We need to find her, & ask how she survived.",Selene said & David nodded. Selene got a few vampires to go after her, while she stayed behind to watch the cameras. David went along with them, because he didn't how many more people Selene thought was dead was alive.

...

Eve & Michael returned back to the coven. They left to find a new cabin for them to stay at, but they found nothing. Eve had something for her mother, but didn't know if she will like it. She saw her mother frigging about something in her hand, & realized she was sowing her latex suit. It has got some more damage since the last time she repaired it. This was her favorite & only one she had left, or so she thought.  
"What are you doing?",Michael asked.  
"I'm just trying to sew this back as if it was new. So far I'm not having any luck.",she replied.  
"Well, it's good thing I got you this then.",he said handing her the bag. She opened it & it was a latex suit that was just like her old one, brand new. She can't wear it now, because her popping stomach. The corset even had the crucifix symbol on the middle of it.  
"How did you get this? People must have thought you were a drag.",she said.  
"Jessica told me where she got her's, so I placed order last week. I knew you would be needing a new one, & I thought why not help you out.",he said. Eve held the little stone heart she just found while walking in the forest. Now she knew it was just a stupid rock, & her mother would just think the same of it.  
"Thank you. Eve what do you have behind your back?",Selene said.  
"It's nothing. I just found it in the forest.",Eve replied.  
"Can I see it?",her mother asked. Eve nodded & then hesitantly gave her mother the heart shaped rock. Selene could tell she didn't cut it or shape it into this.  
"I know it's stupid.",Eve said. Selene knew Eve did her best to please her, but she didn't to. She was already proud of her daughter & what she grown out to be.  
"It's not stupid if you gave me it. I like it.",she said to comfort her daughter. Eve smiled at that & hugged her mother.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

David & a couple of vampires went to where Selene said where they could find her. She told them that she could be at the club _Penim,_ but it was hard since everyone in there was a vampire. They each didn't have to worry about fitting in really, besides everyone smelled like a vampire. They saw the vampires eating, harvesting some humans flesh, turning humans into vampires, & all this disgusted David. Yes, his old race was like this, but it didn't mean he approved of how they treated the humans as slaves. He remembers when he was just young that humans were his governesses to watch him, while his father did council work. Then he saw a blonde vampire nearby watching him, & she looked like Erika. He walked towards her, shoving people out of his ways. She stared at him, wondering why is he walking towards her.

"What do you want?",she asked taking a drink of blood out of her glass.  
"Just wanted to get your name.",he said & sat in the chair across from her.  
"Well, what's your angle?", she asked trying not to touch his thigh.  
"I just want your name that's all.",he said not avoiding the question.  
"Fine it's Erika. What's yours?",she replied.  
"James. I know who you are, & someone wants you to come to my coven.",he said. He didn't trust her, so no need to tell her his name.  
"Who is it? How do you know who I am unless your interested in what I do?",she said sliding her hand up his leg. He grabbed it & then threw it back at her.  
"Selene, & I'm not interested in that. She asked me to bring you back, wondering how are you alive.",he told her. She was surprised to hear that Selene wants to see her, but she listened to what he had to say. He was quite handsome, more better looking than Kraven. Maybe she could have her way for once, & have him.  
"Fine I'll go.",she told him. They left with the vampires he took with him & headed back to their coven.

When they got there, everyone stared at them walking in with Erika. Jessica saw the pretty blonde vampire walking beside David, & little jealously got over her. Selene saw Erika too, & didn't know what to say to her. Erika did betray her, but yet helped her. all she knew was that she couldn't trust her really.  
"Erika.",Selene said.  
"Selene. What are you doing here?",she said.  
"I'm here to end this war. I could use your help if you tell me what you know. I know you well enough that you have some information.",Selene said.  
"Fine. Only because I'm fucking tired of this war. I know that rebel lycans are planning on wiping out all the world's leaders.",she told them.  
"Ok, is there anything else you know?",Selene asked.  
"I also know that lycans & vampires are uniting. Is it true?",she said knowing Selene will kill her. Selene nodded to her, but she wasn't going to kill her. She needed her alive so they could use her as asset.  
"Erika, how would you like to help our kind survive. We need you to be our undercover & play the innocent girl to get some information.",Selene asked.  
"For the vampire's race anything. I need a room though. I don't have any where to go.",she stated. As much as Jessica & David wanted to say no, they had to. Reason why was the code that any vampire that asks for shelter must be given shelter immediately.  
"Sarah, show her to her room.",Jessica said trying not to take it back. Sarah nodded then took Erika to her room where she will be staying.

"What did she mean by killing all the world's leaders?",Eve asked.  
"I think she really meant that the rebel lycans are going to kill every world leader & take over the world.",Selene told her daughter.  
"Wait, don't we have like 5 people that are world leaders like the prime minister of England & the president of America?",Clary asked.  
"We do, but I don't think they know that or they do. We have to warn them & confront them even if it means we die in the process. If we don't then everyone on the planet will die.",Jessica responded.  
"So when is the next UN meeting? We need to warn them, before it is to late.",Jessica asked Donnie.  
"It will be in 2 days in New York City, US.",he responded. Jessica stared down at her two babies she was holding, & she needed to go for their future.  
"Ok. David, Me, Michael, & maybe Selene will go to New York & warn them.",Jessica said. David didn't want her to go, because he didn't know what dangers could happen to them.  
"She is not going.",Michael said & Selene gave him a look.  
"Yes, I am Michael. Just cause I am carrying you child & I'm your mate. Doesn't mean you get to make my decisions, I'm going.",she said strongly with her eyes going icy blue at what he said. Now he felt stupid, & he knew he was going to pay for what he said. They all left in their separate ways to get some sleep before they left early in the morning.

"Jessica, are you sure you want to go? Don't you want to stay here & look after them?",he asked being a little worried of her response. She knew he was worried that they could all die tomorrow, but she needed to. She need to do this not for her kind, but for her children's future.  
"Yes, I want to go. Clary or Sarah will watch them while we are gone. I'll be fine.",she said holding his head as much as she can & kissed him. He took Isabella out of her arms, so she could walk back to their room at the same pace as he did. He was a little faster than her, but their daughter slowed him down a bit. When they got there, they put the two little newborns in their cribs. She put a pacifier in each of theri mouths so they can be quiet & suck on it. She pushed him on the bed hard, & worked him hard. He ripped her clothes off as she did him. He flipped them over & went down her leg. He kissed & bit his way down, & put his tongue in her. She moaned at his pace & groaned at his fangs that were slightly nipping her. He got on top of her & went in her hard & fast. She moaned in his neck while kissing his neck. They stopped after 4 hours of that, & they just laid there. He noticed she was wearing the ring he was going to give her, the wedding band he got her.  
"Where did you get that?",he asked acting as if he didn't know.  
"I found it in YOUR bag when you went to see Sebastian. When were you going to give me this, & why?",she said.  
"I was going to give it to you on your birthday. I wanted you to have it, anyway.",he replied to her.  
"Why a wedding band anyway?",she asked already knowing the answer.  
"I gave it to you, because you are my wife.",he said. She got closer to him, & went to sleep.

...

Korvan & Erika were making plans about tomorrow.  
"So you go to America, & I stay here & wait for David to come back?",she asked him.  
"Yes, I get Jessica & you can have him. Thier children will be like snacks, or if you want to be an adoptive mother?",he smirked.  
"No. But just make sure you keep him alive.",she said before she left.  
"Of course I will.",he lied. He planned to go to America & kill David. He dreamed of Jessica & him ruling the world together, since he was part of the lycan rebellion. All the lycan rulers signed peace with the vampires, so he has to be careful.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

All four of them pack quickly to leave early in the morning. Never have they woke up this early, besides Michael when he was mortal. It was 8:13 A.M., & already the craving for sleep was getting to all of them. Eve was going to help Clary & Sarah watch the twins while they were gone. That she didn't wanted to, but her parents said no. She knew they mean well, & hopes they will be safe. She never has been in America, but heard stories of it. Her parents kissed her goodbye & then they left. She was alone, but yet Clary & Jace were the only ones that were around her age. They were both 17 years old, & were turned into vampires. Clary told her that Jace saved her life from a vampire, but it was too late & then he got turned into one. She even knew that Jace's parents were killed by lycans in front of him when he was young. She wonders how her parents doing right now besides well flying.

...

Their plane got to the American fly base, & Sebastian was there waiting. He was surprised to see all four of them, but knew the reason why they were here.  
"Evening. Come on you all need rest.",Abby said. Her voice always sounded so soft & gentle. They got in the van that could fit all of them, but they were cramped in. They got to the cabin in the woods, since they didn't want to danger Sebastian & Abby. When they went in, the fridge was full of bags of blood for them to drink. There was 2 small bedrooms, a small living room, 2 bathrooms, & alot more. Selene grabbed a bag of blood & drained it dry, & so did the Jessica. Both of the women were hungry. Mainly because they were mothers & drank more.  
"Are you guys really going to just walk in & talk to the world's leaders?",Sebastian questioned.  
"Yea. Which is why you need to leave before people find you. I don't think you want your baby to be born in jail for just helping us.",Jessica said while pushing them out the door. All of them pretended not to be worried about tomorrow, but couldn't help it though. David was worried about his new family. After all it was just starting to turn up for him. He would die for Jess if it meant she would be alive. Jessica was worried of her children & what would happen to David if she died saving his life. She would rather die then let him die one more time. Selene was worried that Michael would save her life, because she was pregnant. If it meant to save his & not be separated from him. She would risk her life to just be there for him for one more moment. Michael would risk everything in the world for her & Eve. Even if it meant his own life. They knew tomorrow could be their last day so they all called Eve, Isabella, & Luke to their faces one last time just in case.

"Hey. How are you doing with them?",Selene said.  
"Really good, & they miss their parents.",Eve replied over the video cam holding both Luke & Isabella in her arms.  
"I bet they do. We miss them too.",Jessica said wanting to hold them in her arms one last time for old time's sake.  
"So how's America?",Eve asked.  
"It's nice, but I prefer England.",Michael said to his daughter. He was the only American in the room, but he preferred foreign lands then his own.  
"Could I see it one day?",she asked. This surprised her parents, but they didn't know what to say to her at that moment.  
"Maybe you could, one day when you get older.",David said knowing what Selene & Michael were thinking.  
"Maybe. I hope all of you will be ok.",she said. She knew what could happen tomorrow, but she just thought of the positives.  
"We will. Eve, I love you & I'm glad your my daughter.",Selene said & then Michael said the same thing. Jessica & David stayed on to see their kids go to sleep.

They went to bed without saying a word to each other. David & Jessica didn't even bother to make love. They just wanted to sleep with each other, with her in his arms.  
"I'm fucking scared about tomorrow. I don't want to leave you, but I'm afraid you or me will die tomorrow.",she said almost crying against his chest.  
"I know you are & I am to terrified even. But promise me, this. No matter what happens tomorrow, you will not try to save me. I don't need your saving I survived a couple of lycans.",he said kissing her forehead.  
"You know I can't promise that, David. Just go to sleep ok. I don't want to think or talk about this anymore. I just want to forget everything that has happen in the last 14 hours.",she said. He wiped the tears she shed away, & held her in his arms tight. They didn't say another word, & then jsut went to sleep. Selene & Michael had the same talk before they went to sleep. All of them were terrified about how tomorrow will end. People say that tomorrow will always be better, but not in this case.

...

Korvan's plane landed & he got to the pack where he will be staying at for the next 24 hours. All the lycans he passed respected him, & knew why he came. A male lycan gave him something he could use against hybrids.  
"Is this it?",Korvan asked holding the gun & bullets.  
"Yes, & we killed a hybrid that was related to Corvinus.",the male lycan replied.  
"Good, because I need it to kill someone. Besides he took my mate away form me, so he has to pay for it.",Korvan said.  
"Wait, you said you needed it to kill the hybrids not just to kill one man.",the male said.  
"Well I lied & your better at being a dead man.",Korvan said & shot him with a sliver bullet in the heart. All the lycans stepped back from him with fear, & just let him pass. Korvan left with a sinister grin. So far his plan was going great. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

They get up earlier enough to get to New York in time when they just started the meeting. They did get caught in traffic, & waited for an hour to get movie.  
"Is this why you left America, because of all the traffic?",Jessica asked.  
"No. I wanted to get away from people & explore new places.",he replied.  
"You wanted to get away from Elizabeth.",David corrected him.  
"It's fine, she's dead now. You have me anyway, & I'm here.",Selene said & kissed his cheek. After 3 hours they got there, but they were a little late by an hours. Guards arrested them & found out they were vampires & hybrids.  
"Take these...people to the council & let them deal with them.",one of the solider commanded. They didn't care Selene was pregnant, & she was their only asset on that subject of their race. They got in front of the council of the UN, & saw people that were like them. All the UN members were surprised to see them here.

"Why are you here? We do have important business to attend to you know?",the president of America asked.  
"We are to represent the vampire & hybrid race. Also some of the rebel lycans plan to kill all of you. Please you must believe us.",Selene said strongly. The council was in shock by this, & muttered to each other. They couldn't even hear what the council members were saying.  
"How do we know that you aren't lying about this attack so we can pardon your species from extinction?",the President of Mexico asked.  
"Because why would we walk in here & risk our lives. WE came to warn you, & Antigen plan to make humans into well like us.",Michael said.  
"Fine, we let you speak. Now tell us who is going to kill us.",the Prime Minister of England said.  
"The lycan rebellion. They plan to kill all of you to gain control of the world.",David replied.  
"How do you know this?",the Uganda representative asked.  
"We know because the vampire Erika told us. We can smell when someone is lying, & she wasn't.",Jessica replied.  
"Interesting. Now why do you think your species should be pardoned.", the dictator of Germany asked.  
"Because our races can help you. We can help each other. Please our race is dying. I am carrying a hybrid within me, & my species forbids that. Don't you see that the lycans & vampires have been at war for longer than any other war. I was human long ago, but i became a vampire to get revenge for my family.",Selene told them.  
"We know that war, our race was killed in many of the fights. What do you mean you became a vampire to get revenge & why?", the President of France asked.

"I wanted revenge on the lycans that killed my family, but it was the vampires not the lycans. Listen to me, you have children of some sort right. I have a 14 year old daughter, that I just found I had 2 years ago because Antigen.",Selene sated.  
"What do you mean because of Antigen? What happened?",the prime minister of England asked.  
"They took me & Michael while we were trying to escape the Purge. There was an explosion & we were separated. My daughter freed me from 12 years of being frozen, & we escaped Antigen. They used me & Michael to make humans into hybrids. I didn't find Michael until 1 year ago.",Selene told her story.  
"Ok. Then how do you want us to make peace with lycan, vampire, & hybrid?",the president of America asked.  
"By not sending your troops into our homes & burning us. Don't you have children of some sort in your family. We do too, & we just want to protect to them.",Jessica said thinking of her children in Europe.  
"Fine, but can you promise us that our people will be safe from yours?",the Brazilian representative asked.  
"They would hunt your people for blood. But if you set out blood banks out for just our kind. They will leave you alone, if you just do this.",David said strongly. The council dismissed the four people, & discussed what should be done.

Jessica, Michael, David, & Selene went back in when they were called. They were all worried at their decisions.  
"The council has agreed to let the lycan, vampire, & hybrid race to live in peace & equally as humans. As long as they live in peace with us.", the president of America said. All four of them were happy to hear those words, but the celebration got cut shot. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Well, well if it isn't virgin Mary & Joseph getting their miracle child.",Korvan said. The soldiers put their guns on the lycan. David pulled Jessica closer to him.  
"Who are you & what do you want?", the representative of Brazil asked.  
"Oh, I'm Korvan, leader of the lycan pack in Europe. I am here to proclaim what is mine.",he said pointing the gun at David. Jessica knew what was coming, & she had to do it. She got in front of David, & Korvan's bullet hit her in the chest where her heart was. She collapsed on the floor, & David was still holding her. Trying to pressure the wound, but it was no use. All the council members just sit there in shock, but the soldiers shot Korvan until he couldn't move any longer.

Blood was getting all over David, & the floor. He wasn't going to stop trying. He is not going to lose, not now. She grabbed his hand & moved it away. She knew she was done & there was nothing they could do. She tried to think of David & her kids, so she can keep on fighting for them.  
"David, stop please. I'm going to be fine.",she said trying not to cough up blood.  
"Please heal.",he begged trying to cry in front of these people. She coughed up blood to the side trying not to hit her mate. She held his face in her palm, & he couldn't take it any longer.  
"Please protect them, & I...",her last words drifted off. He kissed her warm forehead, & did shed just one small tear on her.  
"I know.",he said. He wanted revenge, but the soldiers took care of that for him. Selene didn't know what to do now. Her last remaining family member from her old family, just died. David couldn't look in her eyes longer, but Selene closed for him. He had to get up & make a statement, for her.

"Do you want us to make their species pardon even after what they did?",the president of America asked.  
"Yes. She died to warn you, & you still want our kind dead. Well let me tell you something. She seems to have more humanity in her then you ever did.",David said. He tried not to look at his dead mate's body.  
"David, please calm down. She wouldn't want this.",Michael said.  
"We are still going to let your species live in peace.", the prime minister of England said. They all left, but David carried Jessica who still wasn't waking up. He couldn't stand them staying there any longer, but couldn't believe she was dead. Why did she have to die, for him why? That was all he could think about, & what their kids would do without her. They weren't even a month old, & already they lost their mother. They got back to the cabin they were staying, & David wasn't giving up on her.

He cleared off the table, & out her cold body on it. It saved his life many times, so maybe it will work. He lifted her shirt up to where he can fit his arm in her & pump her heart. Selene & Michael stood there watching him. They didn't know if he could actually do it or not. He cut her skin to make an insertion , & didn't look while he was putting his arm in her. He found her heart, & squeezed it hard enough to feel it pumping. She didn't wake up, but her heart was pumping & slowly she was healing. Michael went over to her body , & checked on her pulse.  
"Does she have a pulse?",David ask just a little worried.  
"A very faint one, but she should be fine now that her heart is pumping.",Michael replied. David was relived to hear that, & all he wanted was there laying on that table. He was going to bring home, so she get some rest & be fully recovered. They didn't call Eve, since she knows they will be back tomorrow. That & they didn't want to tell Eve that Jessica died, but she is fine now. Selene & Michael went to bed early to get the sleep they missed yesterday, but David just stayed by Jess' side. He didn't know when she would wake up, but he knew she would wake up sometime. He went on the couch & laid there, but didn't sleep. A few hours later, she woke up & laid down next to David. He moved his arm around her warm body, & faintly smiled at her. They went back to sleep, but will happen next?


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 (4 months later)**

Selene rushes towards the bathroom, & vomits continuously. Michael was not there, because he was in America for the Nations Union meeting. The NU was adjusted so vampires, hybrids, & lycans make plans for the future. He was a representative just like Jessica & David along with Selene. Selene couldn't go to the meetings until her baby was born, & she hated not being there. She felt a stronger kick then yesterday, but it was just nothing. They were living in this cabin in the woods peace & quiet, & not far from the coven either. She saw Eve reading her new book called _Autumn's Fall, _the last book in her favorite series. She was starting school soon, but it was for vampires so it wouldn't be hard for her to fit in & be herself. The world has change these past 4 months, & Selene thought she would never live to see this or if it even happened.  
"Come on Eve. Let's go. Your father should be back any time now, & he said to meet him at the coven.",Selene said & helped her daughter get up. They drove the rest of the way, until they got to the coven. Selene saw Jessica holding Isabella in her arms & Luke on her back in cot. She was still relived that was alive, & fine now after Korvan killed her.  
"Are they back yet?",Selene asked.  
"No, they just got on their plane.",Jessica replied. Right when she finished Selene felt a sharp, strong pain in her stomach. She knew what was going on, & she just tried to walk. Jessica saw the signs, & helped her aunt.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP.",Selene snapped at her with a groan of pain.  
"Yes, you do. Besides you helped me when I was in your position so I'm helping you."Jessica said while helping Selene walk. They got to a spare room, & laid Selene down on the bed. Eve was beside her mother's side feeding her bags of blood.  
"Eve, I need you to call your dad. I have to go check if there are any lycans coming around looking for her. I know things have changed, but you never know.",Jessica told Eve.  
"Ok. I'll watch Isabella & Luke for you & call them.",Eve said. Before Jessica left, she told Sarah that Selene was in labor. After 5 minutes, Sarah got there & then Jessica left.

...

Michael felt his phone vibrate, & when he looked at it, it was Eve who left him a text message. He read it & it said: _Dad, mom is in labor. Please hurry & come to coven._ When her read the message he looked at where he was outside the window he was by. He saw the ocean of course. So that didn't tell him much or how much longer he will be until he got there. But he needed to be there for Selene.

...

Jessica just got to the underground tunnels, & she smelled about 20 lycans in there. She got out her guns, sword, & whip she used against them. She shot her pistols that were loaded with specialty bullets, & all the lycans she shot exploded. More lycans came by & she beheaded them with her whip & her sword. She turned into her hybrid form & ripped the lycan in half by just putting her hands in their eyes. A lycan jumped on her biting & slashing her skin with it's claws. Then out of nowhere David, beheaded it by ripping it's head off. She had to admit she was little turned by that or it could be that he was in his hybrid form shirtless.  
"Thanks, when the hell did you get back?", she asked & shot a lycan coming from behind her.  
"Just a little bit ago.",he replied & extended his knife in a lycan behind him. They were equally matched for combat. Even though she won more battles against him, but he was rewarded later on for trying. Michael was running towards where he heard Selene's cries of pain. He got there & saw her crying & sweating in pain.  
"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!",she yelled in pain. He walked over next to her, & her nails dig into his hand that his hand bled a little. Eve was outside, because her mother didn't want her to see like that. Sarah nodded at Selene, & Selene knew she had to push now. She pushed with all her strength & Michael gave his arm for her to feed on. She bit his arm, & cried out in pain in his arm while she was pushing.  
"Selene, just one more big push.",Sarah said. Selene pushed as hard as she could, & then she heard a sweet crying noise.  
"There you go. You have a son.",Sarah said while handing the boy to Selene. A few weeks ago they were arguing about the sex of the baby. Selene bet it was girl because all her family members had just girls, expect Jessica. Michael bet it was a boy, because he was different to her male family members.

"He looks like you.",Selene said to Michael. She could tell that their son had his dark blonde hair, even if it looked dark now. Then she felt another thing coming out of her & she didn't know what it was. She just delivered her baby, & that was all she had.  
"SARAH, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME. I JUST MY BABY, SO WHAT'S GOING ON?!",Selene yelled in pain. Sarah looked down, & saw another baby coming.  
"Selene you are going to have twins. NOW PUSH!",Sarah said. Both Michael & Selene were surprised at that. They didn't know they could have twins. Michael held his new son, & Selene pushed hard as she could to get her finale child out of her. She cried in pain, & after 15 minutes she heard crying. Sarah cleaned both of the babies, & applied the seeing gel over their eyes, so they can open them soon. She wrapped both of the children in blankets, & handed them to their mother.  
"Congratulations you have a beautiful girl & boy.",Sarah said then left to let the couple be happy. Their daughter had Selene's raven black hair & pale skin. After five minutes Eve came in & saw her parents smiling about the two newborns. She felt like she was deserted & a stranger to them all. Michael saw the look on Eve's face & knew what she was thinking about. He motioned her to come here, & she did. They were kinda cute, but she was more worried about what her parents will do now.  
"Eve, what do you think we should name your brother & sister?",he asked his daughter. She surprised at what he asked her. She looked at the babies, &knew just the names to call them.  
"Jason & Catherine.",she suggested.  
"I like it.",Selene said. Eve smiled at that, & then left to leave her parents. _Maybe being a big sister to them wouldn't be so bad.,_Eve thought to herself. Selene went to sleep fro the rest of the day.


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: 3 years later**

Jessica wakes up early, because this was the day Thomas wakes up. She didn't know how exactly David was feeling right now, & she felt like when Thomas wakes up he will kill her & their children. She would call on Selene to ask, but she was still sleeping. Selene & Michael were still in England only because Eve wanted to stay near her cousin, & she was dating Jace. Jessica picks up her 3 year old daughter, & feeds her & her brother some blood from her arm. David wakes up, feeling sick because he did not want his father wake up & find he was with a hybrid & had children with her. He loved Jess, but he was worried of what his father would do to her & his children. He got dressed after a long shower, & left with his mate after Clary came to watch the twins for the night. They headed to where Thomas was hibernating, & stood there while Sarah put her blood to wake him. Jess could feel that he was worried about her & their family, & she held his hand to comfort him. He slightly smiled at what she did, & Sarah stepped away.

"Is he?",David ask & Sarah nodded. After a few minutes Thomas got out of his coffin. Thomas scanned the room, & saw his son beside that abomination. He smelled her on his son as if they just made love earlier in the morning. How could he do this to his own father, & be with a unholy thing that shouldn't even be on this earth. He stepped closer, & smelled she was with children that had her DNA & his son's scent was on them. A fiery rage brew Thomas, & David saw it.  
"Leave us.",Thomas commanded & all the vampires listened to the elder.  
"How could you do this to your own father? When I put you in charge, I expected you to find one that is like you, not this abomination.",Thomas then sensed his son was no longer a vampire, but a hybrid.  
"How dare you let our species hide for those years. Things were better off with you sleeping. I am mates with her, not because you ordered us, but because I chose to be free from your will.",David said strongly. Thomas grabbed the nearest weapon & pointed it at Jessica.  
"I don't fear you Thomas.",Jessica said. She grabbed the weapon & threw it out of his hand. Thomas was surprised this thing fight as good as his son, but she had to be gone after what she did to his son.

"How could you be one of them? She seduced you, & used you get power.",Thomas said & paid no attention to what his father said about his mate.  
"She saved me, & you don't have the authority anymore, **Thomas**.",David said strongly clenching at his sword just in case. Thomas grabbed a sword & cut Jessica's arm, but she put his sword Thomas' heart.  
"I'm sorry.",she said to David.  
"it's fine, he deserved it. Besides he tried to kill Eve & everyone else by just being him.",David said. They left did their jobs. They were mor e than just partnerss, mates, more than anything else int he world.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 45: Epilouge**

_**The war had ended finally after 615 years of it. There were some changes to life for everyone on earth for all kind. Humans & vampires lived in peace, along with some lycans. Hybrids grew into a race, & lived with the humans also. Some vampires became protectors all kind, to serve & protect everyone. Jessica & David were part of that along with Selene & Michael. They were the world's protectors, even though they weren't liked being who they were. David & Jessica lived out their days until they died of natural death of old age of 10,067. Their children count was about 14, but at least Jessica kept her figure. Selene lived to be around 10,045, & Michael died at the age of 9,426 on the same day as Selene. They had 13 kids in all, but still she kept her figure. Eve lived at the age of 10,043. She did marry Jace, & had 16 children with him. They were the leaders of 'Protectors', when Eve was 23. Sebastian turned into a vampire when his life was on the line. He & Abby lived to be 10,056. They had 9 kids in all their life. Life went on for everyone, & lived in peace for every year. Each year the humans, vampires, hybrids, & lycans celebrated a memorial for Selene, Michael, Jessica, David, & Eve for everything they sacrificed to save the world. Their children grew strong like their parents, & lived long & happy all their life. There was not another war with lycans & vampires. The lycans were extinct when Eve was 57 years old. The world was finally free, from chaos from the lycans. **_


End file.
